The New Owners
by Serenity200571
Summary: Mark and Glenn move to the UK after painful divorces. Buying a new business, which they know nothing about they need a new challenge in their lives. Angel is 25 years old with the Assistant Manager of the place, both Mark and Glenn want her to play in their games, There is incest, if you don't like don't read, This is my first attempt at this just thought I would see how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Completing the final signature on the paperwork Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs finally owned the paintball operation in the UK. It was certainly a different way for the brothers to go, they had enough of the US. Not that they hated it just held too many memories, at aged 48 and 45 they had both come through a messy divorce from the gold diggers they called wives. Their wrestling careers had ended on a high both retiring at the same time, hadn't been the same since their good friend William Moody or Bill to them had died. A fresh start was what they needed and this was it, what did they know about paintballing not a bloody thing, but hey they could learn.

Arriving at the depot Angelica or Angel to her friends was drained she had another bad night with David, her boyfriend. He was unbelievable at times so fucking jealous, she had only been having a laugh with her work mates, he hated that called it flirting. Dickhead she had left him asleep in bed, he wasn't due in today, thank god she could get on without any problems, at 25 years old she didn't need the crap David gave her.

He was dangerous when annoyed and had hit her once, learned his lesson on that one, thanks to the rest of the lads here. They had beaten him up, sending to him hospital, she may be one of the older ones, and the only girl, but they all loved each other as a family. Most of the lads worked when they were on holiday from university or collage, so the ages ranged. Looking up she saw Chris, Josh, Paul walk in, all of them grabbed her in a group hug.

"Hey guys good to see you " Chris handed her a coffee and bacon sandwich, he always brought them in with him for the first ones there. Angel wrapped her frozen hands around the coffee, at 6-30am it was always cold , thanking Chris she went to set up the masks, and armour, in the outside tents. Whilst the lads did the guns before the manager came in, she may only be a Marshall but she loved it. They had offered her manager a few times, but she had turned it down, she didn't like attention on her and she would be in front of the public on stage if she took the job.

Getting on with her work she didn't notice the two tall men who had walked into the centre. They had certainly noticed her, Mark did a double take she was gorgeous. Glenn looked her over too. She was small 5ft,petite, she looked so cute, yes he said cute, in her combat pants and hoodie. He couldn't see much of her hair as it was hidden under a black thermal hat, it looked a deep red or maybe even brown. When she spoke to the lads before, her smile lit up her whole face, yet she looked young and innocent.

"Well matey if that's what England has to offer I'm glad we came here"

"Me too Mark, me too" They both looked at each other with the same expression on their faces, lust.

"Up to sharing little brother?." They had before and enjoyed it, Glenn , ended up marrying the woman, as she couldn't handle them both. Putting a stop to their games, neither impressed with that, yet Mark's wife Sara had tried to make up for it, sadly lacking. Both brothers ended up getting screwed, in more ways than one, but in the end they won the battle, the woman got nothing but some fucking good memories.

"Do you think she could manage both of us?, she looks so innocent so small"

"Glenn, have I not taught you anything over the years, the more innocent the better it is to train them, bend them to your way" It had been awhile since the brothers had fucked each other, the bitches they called wives moaned too much, they certainly weren't gay, just had their preferences and fuck anyone who had an opinion on it. Most would think it abnormal, but there again who said they were normal anyway. There wasn't a woman alive so far that had been able to take them on, now this little girl. May just be up to the challenge, time would tell.

Moving into the shadows they watched her get on with her work, Angel turned around sure someone was there but saw nothing. Shrugging her shoulders she carried on, an hour later the manager arrived and the day started. It had warmed up and Angel had taken her hoodie off, grabbing a cold drink from the shop she rubbed the can down her neck anything to cool her down.

Mark watched her god he wish he was that can, he would love to lick the trail that was going down her neck., and continue it down into her top. She had a tight black sleeveless top which clung to her figure. He noticed a tattoo along the inside of her arm as she put the can to her lips.

"Wouldn't mind licking the wetness of her eh bro? " Mark just nodded, she was going to be his, well theirs. Turning to Paul the manager he enquired who she was.

"Oh Angelica or rather Angel as she likes to be called, she's been here over a year bloody, good at her job. Has this lot running around after her, but gets them doing the job quicker. They bend over backwards for her, saying that after what David did they are all protective of her"

"David," Glenn looked at his sheet "Ahh would he be the assistant Manager?"

"Yes, can get nasty with her, doesn't like that she's friends with the guys, he hit her two months ago, after Chris joked he was going to marry her. He sure learnt his lesson, the four guys she's with decked him, ended up taking him to hospital. Deserved it too, not sure why she's still…."

"Fire him"

"What?"

"Fire him, I don't want people like that working here, and tell Angel she has to leave him, if not she's fired too" Mark couldn't stand women beaters they were the lowest of the low.

"But I can't tell her what to do, I will fire David no problem but Angel well " Paul wasn't use to this sort of behaviour

"Mark come on you can't make an employee do that" Glenn tried to reason with him, knowing full well Mark was going in for the kill already, Instead of making it a game he was leaving her nowhere to turn.

Angel looked over at Paul smiling, she went turned back to the guys, eating her lunch,

"Chris who the hell are those giants with Paul"

"Dunno love" Angel walked over eyeing the two men, god they were enormous towered over her, one had long black hair tied back, oh that was sure dyed she could see flecks of grey starting to come through, the other was bald but had a lovely smile. She headed towards Paul

"Angel when you gonna marry me?" Chris shouted, Angel went red, which Mark thought was sexy

"When you're old enough to take me on sweetheart," Mark was more than capable of taking her on. Smiling up to Paul, she hugged him tight.

"Angel honey I'd like you to meet Mr Calaway and Mr Jacobs, our new owners" putting her hand out Mark grabbed it in his large one, the electricity that shot up her arm blew her away, wow where had that come from. Letting go she looked up, wondering if he had felt the same, Oh yeah he had. Moving towards Glenn she shook his hand, fuck the same happened and he had felt it too. Who the hell were these men? Glenn and Mark looked at each other and smirked, yes the little girl was theirs.

"Nice to meet you both, so you guy's know much about paintballing?"

"No darlin, thought we'd try our hand at it" Fuck his voice was deep and husky, bet he didn't have any trouble coaxing women into his bed, What the hell was she thinking looking into his emerald eyes she saw something she didn't like , mental note to self do not piss this guy off.

"Angel, I've been asked to fire David" her face paled looking at Paul.

"No, please you know what will happen"

"Sweetheart, the decision has already been made, he goes, now you do have a choice leave him or get fired" Angel almost came there in her combats, Mr Jacob's voice turned her on, what the hell had he just said, firing and choice. Back up brain, back up, these two men were dangerous.

"What the fuck, listen Mr Jacobs, you may get away with this from where you come from, but here in the UK women do not get fired over who they are dating"

"Listen little girl, you will do as he say's or face the consequences" Angel was confused and annoyed

"Paul come on he can't" Even, Paul himself was shocked not really understanding where this was coming from.

"I' m sorry Angel they own the place."

" Fuck the lot of you, I'm not finishing with David so I guess Mr Calaway and Mr Jacobs you will have to fire me, then I can drag your ugly butts through the courts for unfair dismissal ". Walking off she needed to calm down. He liked the fire in her, yes she would be perfect for them.

"Well that went well gentleman, Leave her to have a think about it eh the problem with men who hit women is they will do it again, remove the victim from situation and all is ok" Glenn and Mark had dealt with this within the wrestling company, it was one thing they didn't tolerate.

Angel still hadn't calmed down as the last of the customers left, putting all her energy into cleaning the equipment it was going to be a late night. Making her way over to get a hot drink she noticed the new owners talking, then she saw Marks hand seem to stroke Glenn's butt, no way did she see that, no fucking way. Shit weren't they brothers or something, nah she was seeing things, mixing her drink she moved back into the shadows curious as to what would happen.

"Mark get your hand of my ass, people will think"

"Let them Glenn I don't fukcin care we own this place and if we feel like fucking in front of everyone we can, not as if they can fire us" Angel laughed at that, shit she hoped they hadn't heard her.

"Little one I know your there, come on out of the shadows darlin, or are you still having a hissy fit over what we said earlier" Angel walked out wanting to throw coffee all over these outspoken men.

"Listen Sir's I have better things to do then waste my energy being angry at you"

"Its Mark sweetheart and this is Glenn my brother"

"Brothers! And after what I saw that's damn disgusting"

"Darlin don't push it till you have tried it, you never know if you have us both fucking you, you may enjoy it" she turned to Glenn, not believing he said that, seeing the lust in his eyes.

"How can you say that it's not, just well, no no" walking off she went to finish her work, yet couldn't ignore the images in her head, the ones that Glenn had put in there. Glancing over at them she wondered what it would be like being taken by them two. The strength they had, she bet they were powerful in bed, would they be gentle?. She turned back to her work, not knowing Mark had seen her expressions, he moved up behind her, checking no one else was around.

"Darlin all you gotta do is ask" jumping when his words whispered in her ear.

"Calm down little one" his hands rubbing her shoulders, "Let me tell you what is going on in your mind, you are wondering what it would be like with us aren't you sweetheart", Angel shivered he was right she had, but there was David

"Dump him Angel" his voice turned her on, along with his tongue that flicked out and caught her ear. Glenn had moved behind her too.

"Dump him baby and we can give you more than he could ever" he kissed her neck pulling her back into his hard body. God he felt so good. They moved her into a darkened corner, Mark in front of her Glenn behind her. Mark bent to kiss her lips, Glenn continued on her neck, attacking her senses. It wasn't fair having them both going at her, she couldn't resist them, how could she they had the experience. All thoughts of David went out of her head as she let Mark and Glenn do what they wanted.

"Angel, Angel Where the fuck are you girl? Hearing her name but not be able to respond, Mark's tongue was deep inside her mouth, whilst Glenn's teeth were nipping her neck, just where she liked it. Fuck she was going to come sandwiched between these two gorgeous men.

"ANGEL!" the voice was getting closer, she recognised the voice David.

"Yo David man what you doing on site it's your day off and you come here" Paul grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Hi Mate, where's Angel?"

"Not sure mate maybe on the gun zone, come on the guy's are down there".

Mark and Glenn stopped what they were doing, Angel was like a rag doll in their arms, her emotions all over the place. Trying to get herself under control she hit Mark and elbowed Glenn

"Don't you fucking try that again" she Wiped her mouth from his taste.

"Why darlin, you loved every second" his fingers went to her swollen lips tracing them, Glenn's hands went to her combat pants and felt the heat coming from her pussy.

"This baby tell's us how much you loved it, what I would give to have you naked in my arm's holding your legs open wide as Mark is using that long tongue of his to fuck your pussy" She shivered the image so clear in her head.

"She liked that Glenn I can see the desire in her face, All you gotta do darlin is ask"

Shivering with desire and need she pushed past them, trying to get her body under control, Who the hell were these men? Why her?

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" hearing them laugh as she ran towards David.


	2. Chapter 2

Running towards the gun zone, she felt hot and frustrated, It was disgusting that those men had…, shaking her head she needed to forget what they had done, and said. Slowing down to a walk she bumped into David,

"Hi Where you been. I called you, who have you been with?" Fuck not this shit again, she could do without it.

"She's been with us. You got a problem with that?" David looked behind her, seeing two large yet angry men.

"And who the fuck are you? Angel what you been doing with these two? eh fucking them like you did Chis" That was it Chris flew at him from nowhere, Paul trying to pull him away,

"Get off me Paul I'm getting pissed with this shit he keeps throwing at Angel" he tried to get another hit in just before Paul pulled him away, taking him away to calm him down. Angel was embarrassed he had to show his jealousy again and she didn't want it no more, didn't help that both Mark and Glenn were stood right behind her, she could feel the heat from their bodies. The same bodies she had been between less than a minute ago, their hands and mouths, fuck thinking about it was getting her hot.

Suddenly Marks hand came over her shoulder to shake David's, skimming Angel, not allowing her to forget what had happened. He didn't want her to go into herself and run, his aim was to have her between them as fast as possible, if this played out right it could be as soon as tomorrow. They weren't ones for pussy footing around, if they wanted something they went full out to get it, nothing could stop them. In this case it was Angel, Oh she would put one hell of a fight up, he was well aware of that, but she hadn't had the "Brothers of destruction" as they use to be known, chase her down like they would. Should he pre-warn her their intentions, no let her guess, she wasn't stupid, must have a good idea of what they wanted.

"Mr Calaway, and this is Mr Jacobs the new owners of DF Paintball and who the hell are you"

"David Ell Assistant Manager" his hand was being gripped hard by Mark's it was actually starting to hurt, looking up trying to get his hand back, he could see the venom in the older man's eyes what the hell. He turned to Angel anger in his eyes, had she said something to them. The anger caused her to move back into Mark's warm body, trying to stop herself , no luck, he was like a furnace along her back. Her body wanted to sink into his warmth, what was she thinking, that this man could save her from David's anger, protect her, how pathetic.

"Ah Mr Ell just the person we had been talking out" Glenn stuck his hand out to him too, gripping it hard wanting to crush it within his. So this was the little shit that had beaten up their little Angel. And she was their Angel, she just didn't know it yet, they would have her screaming in pleasure as they took her to heights she had never heard about. He saw the fear in her face, didn't she know they would protect her with their lives. They may have only known her a few hours, she belonged to them now, her reactions before sealed her fate. Angel had been turned on, and that was enough for them both, to continue the chase.

Mark's hand had now dropped to Angel's back, no one could see what he was doing as he moved his fingers under her top and touched her warm skin underneath, as if to comfort her. Angel jumped, feeling his cool fingers, caressing her back then inching down below her combat pants what the hell, yet it felt so good. Mark could feel her body reacting to his actions, checking to see if either Glenn or David were watching he moved his mouth to her ear.

"I ache to be inside you Angel, we both do"

Putting her hands behind her as if to pull her top down, she hit his hand away. Glancing at both Glenn and Mark, she did her best to ignore the raw desire on their faces. Mumbling an excuse to find the others she almost tripped over herself to get away in her haste. Casting her eyes back to Mark she saw the promise of retribution later, her body felt a thrill run through it.

" Ah we are glad you are here Mr Ell saves us chasing you down" David gulped it sounded more like a threat, why he wasn't sure.

"Looking at the books we need to let you go, I'm afraid since we will be giving that role to someone who is more capable of doing it"

"What you can't do this to me, on what grounds?" Mark and Glenn moved closer, this time he was surrounded, he wasn't a small guy himself, 6ft 2, yet with these guys he felt tiny.

"Being a woman beater, it doesn't sit well with us, you have a choice leave and we will pay you two months wages, stay and we beat the shit out of you, What you got from this lot is nothing to what we will do to you. Believe me we can hurt you in places you never knew existed , yet never leave the bruises"

David was annoyed that little bitch had gone squealing to them had she, he couldn't wait to get her home. Seeing he had no choice he agreed reluctantly to go, not before seeing Angel , storming into base camp he located her. He couldn't care who was around, they wouldn't be able to stop him in time, picking her up, throwing her against the lockers. Angel fell with a bone crushing thud, but David hadn't finished.

"You fuckin bitch, I've lost my job because of you, whoring yourself around with these men" raising his hand he went to hit her. It suddenly felt like a piece of steel had grabbed it, looking up into Glenn's angry face.

"You had been warned Mr Ell, take your temper and remove yourself from our premises or I will be forced to show the exit a different way" Watching him walk off, he turned to Angel, seeing Mark already had her cradle in his arms.

"Paul call for an ambulance " checking around her body to see what if anything was broken, not finding anything . It was better the hospital check as she could have suffered inside damage. When he had seen her fly through the air, his legs couldn't get him to her faster enough to break her fall.

Glenn moved next to him, "Is she ok Mark?" shaking his head he wasn't sure who knew what damage had been done. Asking the others to leave , they would finish up and wait for the ambulance. Both men realised how much this little girl meant to people as none went, they all sorted the place out ready to lock up once the ambulance came, and would follow it down.

Well it had certainly been an interesting start for both men.

A few days later Angel was able to leave the hospital, no internal damage had been done, but the doctors had found damage below, that had lead them to believe she had been brutally raped the night before she had been brought in. Angel had kept quiet as to what David had done to her, which only frustrated both Paul and Chris as well as Mark and Glenn. She had been advised to stay in to recover and mend, her right arm was in a plaster, due to two breaks, when she had hit it with force landing in the lockers. Mark and Glenn were constant visitors, even staying with her the first two nights, until the doctor had to force them to leave.

Trying to get her bag zipped up she cried in frustration, he was still hurting her even now, she wasn't able to lift things, work was out of the question, and even doing the smallest things was an effort. Thank god the nurse dressed her this morning, off the shoulder jumper and jeans, but what now.

She lived on her own, how would she pay the bills?. Shit she needed to change the locks in case the dick came back. Pushing the bag to the floor she sat down and cried, she was stronger than this, had he beaten the spark out of her, she sure felt like it. Hearing the door open she didn't even look up, just wanting to be left alone, try to figure out what to do. Two pairs of black boots came into her vision, looking up a little, one pair of legs had black jeans on , the other blue, up further she saw Glenn in a white t shit and Mark in a black. She had grown close to them over the last few days, seeing her broken upset them both.

"Darlin come on now it aint that bad" moving over to rub her back as Glenn crouched in front of her, his hand touching her face

"Angel it will be ok, sweetheat"

"HOW tell me fuckin how. I'm so useless no good to anyone, look at the state of me" Angel had seen the look of disgust on both their faces when they have found out what David had done. Little did she know David was fighting for his life in intensive care thanks to these two men.

Mark's lips moved to her shoulder kissing the exposed skin , she was so soft and warm, his teeth nipped along the bone, soothing it with his tongue.

"Trust us darlin it will be ok" he huskily spoke in her ear as his teeth bit hard on the lobe, he moved her face to his, looking into her eyes allowing her to see his intention, not stopping him, he moved his lips to hers, teasing his tongue along her 's for entry. Opening up he took full advantage kissing her deep and hard, his body aching to throw her on the bed and take her.

Pulling back he waited for her to blow, Angel was shocked yet aroused, not understanding why, she pulled his head down to hers and took his lips. Whatever hold these men had over her, she wasn't going to questioned it. Over the last few days they had been there 24/7 protecting her, as if she was a precious jewel, to them she was.

Glenn stood up, watching them, Mark moved her on to his lap, his body ached to be inside her, Angel pulled her lips away from Mark's, feeling how much she effected him.

Glenn turned her face to his, dropping a deep kiss on her lips, his tongue tasting inside her hot mouth. Angel was boiling having Mark under her his hands now roaming around her back and shoulders, inching further towards her breasts, as Glenn kissed the breath out of her. She didn't know which way to turn, all she could feel was pleasure. She was sure Mark was getting hard, oh yeah he was certainly turned on. Pulling away Glenn couldn't resist pulling Mark to him, letting Angel see the passion these two brothers had for each other. Watching them kiss as she was between them, she was surprised how it turned her on, she wasn't disgusted at all. Fuck was she some sick freak, wow the way those two kissed she could cum there, saying that it didn't help being squashed between them. Finally they broke apart and looked at her.

"Still find it disgusting baby?" Mark laughed at Glenn's question

"Glenn if you could feel how hot and wet her pussy is through my jeans, you wouldn't need to ask that would he darlin" Angel was embarrassed how the hell could he feel that, she was throbbing, aching for what she didn't know.

"Darlin , we said things will be ok and they will, Glenn and I will look after you, We have strict orders from your doctor that once released you must rest, rest and rest. We will make sure of that, there's a room done up for ya in our place, or if you feel inclined you can share with us"

"Baby we ain't pushing you for anything, we want you I won't deny that, but until you are 100 percent we won't do anything, I'm giving you far warning though, when you are than you are ours not our plaything, but our equal. The question now Angel what do you want from us?" Glenn waited seeing her getting her thoughts together.

She couldn't believe these two men still wanted her, though it didn't sit well with her either. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought about having two men, two much older ones at that. They have offered to look after her, but at what cost to her. Should she take their offer, shaking her head there were too many questions unanswered.

"Darlin, stop thinking, just feel" Looking up at Glenn he motioned for her to lock the door, as he gently pushed Angel to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for your support on this story **

Through her hazy mind Angel heard a click, not sure if it was the door locking or the bed under their weight, as Mark lowered his large body on top of hers shooting a longing through to her core. His lips moved down her neck as his hands went under her jumper, slowly tracing each rib, inching up towards her breasts, they were hard, aching for his touch. Skimming over them, then settling over they felt just right for his large hands,

"Some ones turned on darlin, do you like how I make you feel?" his lips now following his hands as he removed her jumper.

Angel couldn't help but look for Glenn he was stood near the door watching, the desire clear on his face. Taking the steps needed to reach her, he bent down beside them. His fingers skimmed her arm, up and down feeling the goose bumps.

"Baby he asked you a question" Angel couldn't speak she had never felt so turned on in her life. As Mark sucked on her nipple, taking it into his warmth mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip, nipping it hard, whilst Glenn's mouth moved to her lips. His tongue thrusting between them, battling with hers, deepening the kiss, he heard her moan , admitted it wasn't fair on her senses, but hell she was enjoying it, slowly he moved his head down her neck. Her body trembled as both men continued to seduce her.

"Answer me darlin" she couldn't Glenn was now attached to her other breast the pleasure running through her body, her moans getting louder, wetness leaking from her pussy, she couldn't help it, Looking at both men sucking her, she was on edge would they let her go over, she needed a release, what the fuck were these two doing to her.

"Please" she managed to get past her throat, husky with desire.

Both men stopped, Glenn helped put her back into her jumper, seeing the questions running through her eyes.

"We asked you a question, you ignored us, this is your one warning baby, never ignore us again" unlocking the door, they walked out as if nothing had gone on, leaving a confused, aroused Angel on the bed wondering what the hell had just happened.

A month had passed since that day in the hospital, both men had kept to their word, not touching her. Angel was frustrated, seeing them every day , watching them get ready to go to work, had her permanently aroused. They weren't immune to her new feelings either, walking around half naked, their hands caressing each other as they caught her watching. One night Mark almost lost it, he craved her so much, he felt like she was pushing him, when she had come out of the bathroom in a robe and nothing else.

His body went into overload, wanting to push her against the wall and fuck her. Glenn choose that moment to come out of their bedroom, Mark attacked throwing him against the wall, his mouth hard on his. He wanted Angel, but Glenn would do, she was still not healed, their tongues battle for supremacy, each wanting to be on top, in her.

Angel tried to move but she couldn't wanting to see what would happen, never seen them as bad as this. Mark grinded his cock into his brother's getting a muffled moan from the younger man. His lips now moving to his neck biting hard, as Glenn's head arched back in ecstasy , he loved it when Mark used the pain, then the pleasure, as he licked where he had bitten, pulling the skin into his mouth again, He wanted to brand him, it was her fault he was out of control, fuck why couldn't she be healed.

"This is your doing Angel, YOURS" why what had she done, looking down at what she wore she mumbled shit

"Yes Shit, see what you have done, see how fucking hard we both are for you" He pulled Glenn's sweatpants down as Glenn's hands ripped his off. Facing her, both trying to get their breathing under control.

"Baby we ache to be in you, both of us at the same time, fucking that sexy pussy and that gorgeous ass" Angel was shocked, in all her 25 years she had never had her ass fucked and not two men together

.Mark couldn't take the innocent look she was shooting him, pushing Glenn onto his knees he inched his cock slowly into his mouth, Angel watched as Glenn's tongue swirled around the tip, as he started to move his mouth up and down, it reminded her of sucking a lollipop, then he took it in deeper. Mark threw his head back hitting the wall, not caring about the pain.

"Oh Fuck baby, suck it, fucking suck it" His hands on Glenn's head guiding the younger man. His eyes shot to Angel's her face showing no expression, he wanted see if she found this disgusting,

" How does it feel knowing you are bringing us both to our fucking knees"

Glenn sucked harder and Mark exploded deep down his throat. Angel got a lesson that night, never push Mark, shocked at the hot look he shot her ,he grabbed Glenn and threw him in the bedroom, ten minutes later she heard him scream his release, wishing she had been in there with them.

"ANGEL I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US, ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS ASK DARLIN" Mark's voice was husky with passion

"OR BETTER STILL ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION " Glenn shouted, his voice hoarse from screaming his orgasm, she couldn't believe they were still pissed about that, fuck it was over a month ago. Knowing one thing she would never come near them in just a robe, unless she wanted to get fucked.

Shaking her head off the memory, she was bored, fed up and sexually frustrated. Looking around the room they had made for her, it was lovely. A thick cream carpet , which your feet sank into when she walked on it. The walls were cream with a deep red border, to match the velvet curtains. The rugs on the floor were various colours of red, but certainly matched the room. The four poster bed was against one wall, with deep red and cream bedding, so soft and silky. On one wall was a large flat screen Television, which had all the latest gadgets. There was lots of cupboard space and en suite bathroom. The one thing she found strange was two rings on the wall next to the bed, solid silver and big enough to put something through, she had never asked what they were for. Who knew with her two men, eh? . She smiled to herself, were they her two men, she was beginning to think that way.

Enough, she had to get out, away from these four walls. The house though beautiful and large was enclosing on her fast. Grabbing the keys to one of the trucks they had, she set off towards the camp, she hadn't been to see anyone since David's actions. The gang had kept in touch and visited often, but Mark and Glenn had banned her from going to the site. Well fuck them she needed some human company.

Parking up , she felt a calmness come over her, she love it here, hearing the gun fire, the smells of the paint, hearing the customers having fun. Getting out Chris came running over

"Angel, Angel god it's so good to see you. Wow look at you" turning her around "You look fantastic love, marry me" he pulled her close, guiding her into the base camp. Next thing she knew four men had her in a big group hug, all happy to see her, yes this is where she belonged. Feeling eyes on her, she looked to the stage, there stood two very pissed off men. Flipping them the bird, she had enough of them and their games she walked into the shop.

"Did our little girl just do that…."

"Yes" Mark cut him off annoyed, had they not told her to stay at home?, didn't they warn her never to ignore them again. Most importantly what the hell was she wearing, his cock certainly liked it. Looking to Glenn oh yeah his did too. There was only so many ways the brothers could fuck, even though they stretched the boundaries. Both brothers ached for her, to slip inside her hot warmth, only she could provide what they both needed. Nodding their heads, the game had begun, they had left her long enough, tonight she was theirs.

"Angel, wow girl it's good to see you come and give me a hug" Paul was so pleased to see her.

"Paul come here my sexy man, Chris get that look off your face, I'm still marrying you" blowing him a kiss.

"Sweetheart , heard about David?" seeing her looking confused, Paul gathered neither of the others had told her,

"He's still fighting for his life"

"HE'S WHAT?" How the hell?, Who?, What?, When so many questions going through her mind.

"How Long? when?" Chris pulled her to him, rubbing her back trying anything to calm her down

"Two day's after he threw you Mark and Gl….." That's all he got out Angel pushed him from her, wanting answers, she stormed out to find them. Who the hell did they think they were it was between her and David, they had no fucking right to deal with it, they had left him for dead. What the fuck were they playing at, did they think she would be grateful for this shit they pulled, no way, they hadn't seen her pissed, boy did they have it coming to them.

Not finding them on the stage as before, she was on a search, finding them talking to customers, both glanced her way, seeing she wasn't happy. Well they weren't either, but it would have to wait. Problem with that the longer Angel waited the more pissed off she got. Patiently biding her time she went to see Josh in the gun and gas area. If anyone would know what happened it would be him, even better he loved to gossip.

"Angel sexy when did you get back" she hugged him tight

"Just popping in Josh, needed some human company, How's things going around here"

"Same old sweetheart, except well, you know with David" This is what Angel needed to know

"No Josh I've not heard" Josh smiled how he loved to gossip.

"Well whilst you were in hospital, David came back threaten to take the new owners to court over unfair dismissal, well the next thing we saw was him flying through the air, followed by them both. Mark did most of…."

"ENOUGH JOSH, Now Angel would you like to tell us why you are here" Glenn grabbed her shoulder turning her towards the office hidden at the back of the camp. He bent to her ear

"You are in so much shit baby, and I'm nowhere near as mad as Mark"

"Why Glenn because I wanted to get out and see some human company during the day, or because of the way I'm dressed OR IS IT THAT YOU KNEW ONCE I FOUND OUT ABOUT DAVID I would kick off"

" Darlin, shall we take this into the office, I'm sure no one needs to hear what you have to say"

"FUCK YOU Mark"

How dare he treat her like a child, boundaries had been over stepped completely by these two and she was in the right frame of mind to sort them out. Storming forward into the office she sat in his chair, knowing full well how much it would piss the older man off. Locking the door behind him, Angel realised she had no escape, the office looked so small with them both in their moving towards her.

Crouching back as much as she could in the chair, she waited. Glenn took a seat on the corner of the desk, this one he was going to leave to Mark, after all he had almost killed her boyfriend, he was the one who told her what to do. He sat and waited for the fireworks to explode. Mark moved his large frame in front of her, trapping her in the chair, both hands on either side of the chair rests. Bringing his face straight into hers, he sneered at her

"Little girl, NEVER speak to me like that again, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON WHY YOU ARE HERE? And what the hell you got on?" looking down at her, fuck she looked hot, she was the bloody devil, temptation itself all rolled into a small sexy package. She had her black tight fitted top, low cut, he could tell she didn't have a bra on. The sides of her top were cut out to show the tanned flesh underneath. Her legs were encased in leather pants with silver crosses hanging off the belt attached, with a pair of fucking handcuffs.

Where the hell had she got those, the things going through his mind at the moment were x rated. Taking in her black leather boots with the heels, god he could just imagine her walking on his back with them. Saying that every red blooded male wanted her today, he watched each one eye her up, getting more pissed by the minute.

"Hate to break it to you Mark you don't FUCKING OWN ME . I wear what I want, do what I want and see who the fuck I want"

"NO YOU CAN'T"


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?"

Glenn just waited, oh this was going to be one good show, trouble with Angel and Mark they were both stubborn, needed to be on top. Little did she know when it came to them she would never be on top. Ok when she was riding them to oblivion, but that would be the one and only time.

"YOU HEARD ME DARLIN" as he edged even closer than she thought possible.

"You are ours, we have spent over a month…." His face flew to the side, her hand had connected hard, seeing the imprint coming up on his cheek.

"How dare you!. How fucking dare you, David is in hospital because of you MARK YOU! What the hell were you playing at? He was mine to deal with not yours"

Glenn was impressed when Mark had said that about her being theirs she hadn't pulled him on that, but she had on David, that was one good thing. This problem required delicate handling , he agreed with Angel, it hadn't been up to Mark to deal with it, even though he had helped. Yet Mark had gone to town on him, it had actually taken three of them , including him to pull the older man away.

"YOU DARE TO HIT ME? DARE TO DISOBEY WHAT I ASKED" Angel pushed the chair further away, getting up she crossed to Glenn. Fuck Mark wasn't doing the soft side, he was to bloody angry.

"I will move my things out I am not putting up with this shit from either of you. Yes I dare to hit you disobey you as you say. What you gonna do about it old man? YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME EITHER OF YOU" Seeing the want in Mark's eyes, she laughed

"Problem is old man you want me and you want me bad, both of you, You are sick fucks " Mark moved towards her, Glenn restrained him.

"Get out baby before he does hurts you" turning she ran out, avoiding the others, getting into her car. Driving as if the bats of hell were on her tail, to her they were. Once the elder brother had calmed down they would give chase, she didn't have long. Arriving at their house, she moved quickly grabbing her things, and hightailing it out of there.

Half way down the road she saw their truck, thank god neither brother had seen her as she continued to drive putting her foot down. Unsure of where to go, she drove for around an hour, she had heard her phone go off continually but ignored it. Finding a small bed and breakfast she checked herself in, exhausted she took herself to her room. Mrs Wilks the owner could noticed the tiredness in the Angel's eyes.

"Hunni if you want to get yourself settled I'll pop in with a hot bowl of homemade soup, bread and a nice cup of tea" It sounded heavenly, thanking her she went up to her room. Unlocking the door, it was so beautiful. A large window in front of her over looked she sheep on the hills, she could even see the lambs playing in the sun. The room was cosy with an open fire on one side, a rocking chair next to it. A king sized bed took one side of the wall over, with its rich coloured duvet and a mass of pillows. A door to the right showed a small en suite bathroom , all in a butter and rose colour. She settled her bags into the closet, noticing the large tv, yes she could stay here for awhile. The money she had saved staying at their house would keep her going for awhile. However work would be a different mater, would she still have a job, or had those bastards ruined that too for her?. What were they playing at, she knew they wanted her. Deep in her thoughts, she almost missed the knock on her door walking over she opened it. Mrs Wilks came in with a laden tray, ummm smelt like carrot and coriander, large crusty bread, a few homemade cakes and a large pot of tea. Putting it on the small table next to the rocking chair she smiled at Angel.

"You eat all that hunni and get a good sleep, all will sort itself out, put the tray outside the door when you have finished."

"Thank you so much, it's so kind of you" putting her hand up to stop her

"Hunni, you remind me of my daughter, whatever is chasing you, forget about it now. My Jess had so many things haunting her, it was a blessing when she faced them."

"Is she ok?"

"yes hunni has her own business down the road and still lives with me, just started seeing a wonderful young man, he works at that paintballing place, name Chris, oh he is so nice to her" Angel smiled

"yes Chris is wonderful" A little surprised Mrs Wilks looked oddly at her

"I work there name is Angel" she out her hand out, grabbing her into a hug

"Oh hunni he talks a lot about you, It's so good to meet you my Jess will be so happy to meet you. I don't mean to prey hunni, but is it those to new owners?. I believe they are American, have a different way of thinking and he said they were scare anyone, beat a man almost to death, well the older man did" Angel burst into tears

"Hunni was it your man they did it to" all she could do was nod.

"I'm so sorry hunni, tell you what you get your food, sleep and tomorrow we will have a talk, don't worry I won't tell anyone you are here" Thanking her Angel locked the door after she went out, thank god she had another friend now.

The food was so lovely, nothing like homemade cooking to get things looking better. She wasn't going to think of those two she needed to rest. Putting the tray outside, she lay on the bed.

Putting her phone on charge it bleeped, ten missed calls from both Mark and Glenn and around 5 text messages. Deleting all calls she looked at the texts

Baby where are you, we came home. Mark is pissed

GET YOUR FUCKIN ASS BACK HERE DARLIN

Baby ignore his text he just annoyed where are you?

ANGEL FUCK THAT YOURE FIRED IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE

Baby stay away at the moment, he will hurt you and I don't want that. We do care about you

HURT YOU I'M GOING TO TOWN ON OUR ASS LITTLE GIRL GET HOME

Angel was fuming Mark was an asshole and at the moment he could go fuck himself. Sending a text to Glenn to confirm she would call him in a few days. Putting the lights out she wanted to rest, did she still want them in her life, she would make a decision tomorrow.

"MARK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Glenn turned on him once they had seen Angel had took her stuff

"You scared our little Angel to death, then threaten her with those text's don't even get me started on the messages"

"FUCK YOU GLENN, she needs to get her attitude sorted, we did, sorry I did what was necessary to fix the problem, so David suffered, hell it's what he deserved. You saw what he did to her, Glenn I couldn't let it go, out little girl didn't deserve that. "

"Yeah and she didn't deserve your temper either" his phone went off as he was talking looking down at it he smiled.

"WHAT?"

"She's ok and will call in a few days, she has a lot to think about"

"Give me the fuckin phone a lot to think about, I will make her get back here"

"Mark leave it for now let her rest" Seeing the frustration in Mark's eyes, he pulled him close kissing him. Mark gave in to the sensations, baby bro could always make him calm down. This time though Glenn was the aggressor he was annoyed at what his elder brother had done. What better way to get his anger out then fucking him, not wasting anytime, he wanted Mark to feel pain. Pushing the older man towards the bedroom, he pushed him roughly face down on the bed. Pulling his jeans off, thank god he had not put any boxers on, his fingers were rough against his anal passage, thrusting in. Mark flinched but allowed it to happened, if he wanted his brother to stop he could easily man handle him, but he deserved this. He had hurt Angel and Glenn in the process, with his anger and they only way he thought to make amends, would be to let Glenn fuck him.

Biting his teeth against the uncomfortable feeling he felt Glenn undo his pants, next thing his hard cock rammed into his hole. Mark screamed in pain.

"Never little brother are you to do this again" he said through gritted teeth. Glenn just but his neck and thrust in and out not caring how he felt, eventually Mark moved with him enjoy the pain pleasure just as Glenn roared his release. Pulling out with a pop he walked out of the room leaving Mark with a raging hard on that wanted to slide in one person only his little Angel.

Angel woke around 11-00am she had needed the sleep, after the last month or so it had done her good. She had been in a permanent aroused state living with the brothers and her body couldn't take much more before she would have jumped them, Mark's actions had put a stop to that. She couldn't just him, both of them were at fault, looking at the ceiling she thought about them both. Mark with his emerald green eyes, sexy body and gorgeous tattoos , and that smile knocked her for six every time her turned it on her. For some reason Mark was the one she looked up to, admired, hell who wouldn't with his long black hair, he looked more like a biker than an old man. Glenn with his baby blues, soft skin, gorgeous body and his beautiful smile. No she wasn't strong enough to walk away from either men, she needed them in more ways than one. Picking her phone up she noticed a message from Mark opening it up she read it.

Darlin I'm so sorry I shoulda let you deal with David, it's just I hated what he did to you Angel. You are our little girl and no one hurts what is ours. Come home darlin xx

So she was theirs was she?, well if they wanted her home, then things were going to change, she held all the cards now, well at least she thought. Making the call she waited anxiously

"darlin. You ok? Where are you? God darlin I'm so …."

"Mark enough I'm fine, I need to have a few days away, get my head sorted, for god's sake you almost killed a man. What were you thinking, no don't answer that neither of you were thinking"

"He hurt you Angel, he hurt my little girl"

"Mark, I'm not a baby, I could have dealt with it myself"

"Darlin to me you are a baby, and yes I know you could have dealt with it, but Glenn and I wanted to sort it"

"I Know Mark, I know"

"Tell me you forgive me darlin, forgive both of us,"

"I need to think Mark, what I need to do next, if I want to come back there"

"hell sweetheart if you had any idea how I feel, How Glenn feels, you were right you know I am a dirty old man who wants you, aches for you" Angel could hear the raw need in his voice, she wanted him too.

"If and I say If I come back, what will happen Mark,?" Swallowing hard, he wanted to say Glenn and I will fuck you till you can't walk, but thought better of it

"I dunno darlin what do you want to happen?" he waited, the line was so quiet,

"Angel, do you want me to say it?" Did she really want to know the truth was she ready for it, she had seen all the signs, they had been vocal about what they wanted, saying it now, would make the decision of running away or staying.

" Truth little girl we want you, anyway we can have you, if that means one on one that's fine we can sort around that, or if you want to try something different we can take you at the same time. It's all up to you how this plays out Angel, do you want the safe option or do you like the more risky"

"Mark I've never been with…. Fuck David was my first" That shocked Mark, they were playing with virgin, well almost. She wasn't ready for this, Glenn had said she looked innocent when they first saw her, how right he was.

"It's ok darlin you aren't ready for this. We will leave you alone" So the bastard thought he could pull that trick did he? , make it out as if she were at fault, give her an easy option out. Oh No those two had her aroused for too long, they knew she was new to it all, so let them face the consequences,

"No I don't think you will do you Mark? You say I'm yours prove it" Hanging up the phone she knew she had done the right thing, she would now wait see what their next move was. Mark's whole face lit up with a shit eating smile, turning to Glenn.

"Up for some fun baby brother, she wants is to prove she ours" oh yes the minute they found her and they would, be it at home, work or where she was staying, there would be no doubt to her who she belonged to, They would have great fun teaching her, but for now they would have to make do with each other. Mark pulled Glenn into a passionate kiss, happy that they were finally going to get her in bed with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews/favs and follows xx**

Angel turned up at work three days later, having no contact with the brothers, she had asked them to prove it, but hadn't as yet given them the chance. They had listened and left her alone to sort her head out. She had been to see David in ICU, she was shocked at the state of him, according to the nurse, he had three broken ribs, severe concussion, collapsed lung to name a few. It scared her that the men could do so much damage, they hadn't given him much hope of lasting the next 24 hours. Even though David had hurt her bad, he didn't deserve this. Mark and Glenn needed to learn that attacking anyone who hurt or upset her was not acceptable. She felt guilty that he was there because of her, holding his hand she stayed a few hours, wishing things had been different.

Mark saw his Angel first, he was hidden in the side tent, she looked so young, were they doing the right thing, bringing her into their games. His eyes scanned her figure, she was dressed for summer, it was a hot day, unusual for the UK, saying that they were having a mini heat wave and it brought the customers out to play. She had on black pumps, denim shorts that just covered her cute ass, and a halter top in white, her long hair was in a messy ponytail, the red highlights showing in the sun, pushing her sunglasses up onto her head, she scanned the area. She couldn't see either of the culprits, she had a lot to say to them, a hell of a lot.

"Future wife how are you sweetheart" Chris turned her around "Look at you, the rest has done you good, are you still happy there" Angel smiled

"It's home from home Chris, I love it" kissing him on the cheek, having a good catch up, she disappeared to find Paul and the gang. Glenn had seen her kiss Chris he wasn't happy, she was theirs, catching Mark's eye he left well alone. She was to come to them, didn't mean he liked it, especially as he saw another bloke make a bee line for her. Angel was irritated that she couldn't find either of those overbearing bastards, they were all talk about proving it to her. Men were all the same, she had hoped with them being older they had outgrown being dicks, guess not. Turning as a hand grabbed her arm she looked into the eyes of a brown eyed man. He looked around 26/27, with short cropped brown hair, and a sexy smile.

"Yes can I help you"

"Yes, miss, I just wanted to say you look beautiful" Angel smiled at that it had been awhile since someone had called her beautiful. Mark and Glenn may want her, yet they had never called her beautiful, smiling at him she took in his good looks.

"Thank you and you aren't too bad yourself" her gaze questioning him for who he was.

"Sorry I'm Jack, and you are"

"Angel, Jack and it's good to meet you, What brings you to our base then"

"Oh so you work here" looking her up and down, " Those are certainly not your work clothes, so is it your day off, if so would you fancy a drink?"

"Yes it is her day off and my girlfriend should be at home shouldn't you darlin" turning round anger boiling she looked up at a pissed of Mark. Hands moving to her hips, she looked him dead in the eye

"I wouldn't know Mr Calaway. May be you should stop presuming things" flipping him the bird she hooked her arm through Jack's guiding him to the shop. He was scared shitless, if that guy was really her boyfriend he didn't want to come in between them, as they entered the shop they bumped in to Glenn.

"Excuse me, what are you doing with my Angel on your arm" she could really do without this, what with Mark, now Glenn, why couldn't they just fuck off. They were getting more like David and it didn't sit well with her.

"Mr Jacobs as I have already told Mr Calaway stop presuming things and leave me the hell alone" flipping him the bird too, he shot her a look that told her repercussions were coming her way as he walked away.

"Listen Angel I really don't want to come between you and who ever those men are, fuck they are old enough to be your dad both of them. Whatever disgusting game you are playing, count me out of it" pushing her away he walked out the shop, to his car.

They had done it again, she wanted to scream, yell, hit them both, if this was how they behaved before she had slept with them, how possessive would they become after. Again so many questions went through her head, too many what if's, locating the tank in the corner of the base, she sat down on the wheel. Turning her head to the sun she allowed the warmth to soak her skin, not realising how cold her body had gone, after Jack had said that. Hearing her phone go off, she left it, too relaxed to move, after the fifth message, she decided someone must want her, pulling it out of her pocket, she opened the first one.

OFFICE NOW

What a fucking surprise Mark was putting his orders in again, in fact each message said the same, quickly glancing towards the office, she saw both men waiting with their arms crossed. Shaking her head, as if in answer, she saw them both move towards her. Shit here we go again, why not just say fuck it sleep with them and walk away. Why? Because in such a short space of time she had the scariest feeling she was falling for both of them. With their long legs, it didn't take them long to reach her, pretending to take a valid interest in her phone, she prayed if she ignored them long enough they would go away. Ok well it worked in the movies, why couldn't it work for her, sensing them move, she felt a warmth in her right arm and the same in her left. Both men looked down at her as they sat on the tank wheel, they wouldn't push, they would just wait, it would unnerve her in time.

Waiting ten minutes she finally put her phone in her pocket and turned her face back up to the sun.

"Well what have you got to say for yourselves, you shits" Neither man thought they had done wrong, if anyone had it was her, hadn't they told her she was theirs.

"Darlin , did you not ask me to prove it?" darting her eyes to Mark's she saw the satisfied grin, aching to slap it off his face. Angel hadn't meant it like that and he damn well knew it too, turning to Glenn she saw the same expression.

"You scared the shit out of Jack"

"Oh so that was the name of that little boy, that wanted our Angel?"

"Yes, he was a nice lad, not a little boy, and now thanks to you thinks I'm some kind of weirdo"

"Mark I think we need to teach this Jack a lesson, do we still have his booking details" mark nodded, yes jack would get what was coming to him, How dare he upset their Angel.

"Come on Glenn, Mark you both acted like dick's, and I don't like it, Just like I hate what you did to David, you have to stop beating up everyone that hurts me"

"Why darlin, we want to love you, protect you, your ours"

"I'm not a fucking toy, if you want me, then I will let you, I've had enough of this messing around, one night only is all I can allow myself to have with you, One night" no way would she admit she was falling for them, if she had this one night, then at least she would know what it was like to be fucked by both brothers.

"Do you really think one night would be enough Angel?" Glenn had surprised her with that question.

"What enough for you or for me?"

"Both darlin"

"It has to be Mark, It has to be"

"How do you want to do this darlin, one on one or both of us together, I have read that double penetration , is more fulfilling for the woman, then one up the ass and one in your pussy"

Her eyes widened at Mark's question and again he wondered if she was too innocent and young to be trying this with, What if they scared her for life, yes their ex had enjoyed both men, but she was a damn slight older and her innocent days had gone years ago. She knew full well what she was taking on when she attempted to take both men as lovers, yet even her experience hadn't prepared her for the raw passion, both Mark and Glenn had. They had fucked her over and over, causing her pain, in the end she had called time on it, saying they were too much. Could Angel be the one, Mark sensed she would be tight, yet he didn't want to break her. Taking in every move she made he waited.

"I don't know, I've never"

"Baby why don't we take it as it comes, we learn as you learn" biting her bottom lip with her teeth she nodded, what had she just agreed to, she needed time to process what her brain had just said yes to, Hoping down from the tank, she walked backwards, calling bye, that she would she them soon, one last look, before she turned and ran for her car. Mark and Glenn laughed, their little Angel was running scared, they would give her time, it was all new to her. Scaring her was the last thing either wanted.

Getting into her car all Angel could think about was those two buried deep inside her. What had Mark said double penetration, would she be big enough to take that. Hell she ached to try, calling at the bed and breakfast, she paid up and thanked Mrs Wilks, packing her gear she headed home, well to Mark and Glenn's, but to her it felt like home.

It was almost midnight when the brothers arrived home, both drained but happy how the day had gone. The company was doing well and they had made money hand over fist, they had treated the ten employees who had stayed late, to dinner, tomorrow they were allowing the rest to run the camp, they had worked solid 14/15 hour shifts for the last week and it was beginning to take it's toll on them. After all as Angel liked to point out they were old men, Mark poured them both a neat Jack D, before trudging up the stairs to bed, at least it would help them sleep. Both were too tired for sex and neither wanted to stay awake with thoughts of their Angel running through their heads. Pushing their bedroom door open, Mark almost dropped his glass as Glenn ran into his back. Turning to Glenn he put his finger to his mouth and pointed to the bed. There in the middle, curled up in a little ball was their Angel, the night light bathing her body in a warm glow. She had her hair down, a vest top and boy shorts, Mark's pillow was in her arms and Glenn's under her head. Neither men could believe she had come to them so soon, even though both were dead on their feet, they showered in the two bathrooms. It wouldn't have been fair on her to have them sleep with her smelling of paint and gun oil. Mark threw on his sweatpants and crawled in bed, as soon as Angel felt the bed move , her body wriggled to the warmth, Not waking up she snuggled into Mark's arms her back to his chest. Glenn had his sweatpants on as he got in the other side, when his body made contact with hers she snuggled her head onto his chest. Both men kissed her cheek as they put their arms around her and each other, falling into a deep sleep, content to have their Angel where she belonged, in between them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter, bit more difficult to write. Thank you**

Waking up in between what she could only describe as a furnace, Angel looked around, her head was nestled on Glenn's broad chest, her back against Mark's. Both men looked younger in sleep, relaxed as if they had what they wanted, guess they did she was between them. How the hell was she going to get out of this, she needed the toilet, but didn't want to wake either up. She had heard from Chris how hard they had been working, shit, she had no choice, neither would be happy to wake up in a wet stain. Wriggling a little to see which one would move, she felt Mark's arms tightening around her.

"Darlin do you really wanna wake me up"

"Sorry Mark I need the toilet" smiling he moved Glenn's arms from her first without waking him, then allowed her to move across him to get to the bathroom. Watching her go, loving the just got out of bed look, she had. Waiting for her to come back, Glenn was waking up, time to face the music for her, would she be ok with this, the brothers waited, hoping she would. Giving herself a talking to she washed her hands, running her fingers through her bedridden hair, there were two wide awake horny men out there waiting for her to join them, she wanted to run, hide, anything to escape. Squaring her shoulders back, she opened the door, Mark turned towards her opening the covers, she saw Glenn resting on his arm watching her. Both men looked fuckable, and both wanted her, why she had no idea.

"Baby you look scared to death"

"Darlin there's no need we won't do anything you don't want this will be all at your pace"

Nervously she walked towards the bed, Mark pulled her down into his arms, twisting her body so she was on her back, in between them. Looking at them both, Mark moved closer to her, his lips going to hers. He traced her lips with his tongue, begging entry as she opened up, he thrust his inside tasting her, pulling away he could see the fear slowly leaving. Glenn moved his fingertips lightly down her arm, as he nipped along her jaw, taking her mouth in a deep kiss. Angel was on fire, boy could they kiss, both took it in turns to kiss her lips. Letting her calm down before they ventured further. Glenn prayed they wouldn't frighten her off, he still thought she was too young and innocent to allow them to fuck her hard. Her body started to respond to the kisses, she loved the taste of both men, yet each tasted unique, both very much male, very much aroused male. Laying on her back she took each man in, both were handsome, nah scarp that both were fucking gorgeous, not much different in height, in bed that didn't matter, but outside she felt like a dwarf. They may be older men but their bodies were toned to perfection, no woman in her right mind would want a younger man after seeing these two.

Tracing Mark's tattoos on his bicep she enjoyed the feel of his skin under her fingers, how his muscles jumped at the slight touch from her, bringing his head down to hers she nipped at his lips before soothing it with her tongue. Turning her face to Glenn she took in his baby blue eyes, his body just as toned as Mark's, yet without the tattoos. Tracing his bicep, just like she with a moment ago with Mark, she pulled his head down to hers, taking his tongue into her mouth she battled with it, finally allowing him to take control of the kiss, her hands rubbed his smooth head it felt so soft and silky and from the way his cock reacted, he enjoyed the attention. The brothers were big in every part of their body. As she let Glenn go she looked at them both, seeing the desire on their faces, seeing the need and want aimed at her.

Mark continued watching her, gauging her reaction, as he ran his fingers along her stomach moving under her top, stroking along her waist. Inching slowly towards her right breast, his lips moving to her ear, as he nipped it then soothed it with his tongue. His lips continued their assault down her neck, nipping her and there as he went. Glenn started doing the same to her other side, her hands went to each chest, her fingernails digging in as the pleasure ripped through her.

Both men worked her top off as they kissed up her stomach towards her breasts, Mark circled his tongue around the tip, then sucked her deep into his mouth, shooting desire through to her core. Glenn nipped at her left one taking it deep into his mouth, having both men sucking her had her wet. Gliding their hands down her body , with her help they got her shorts off. Both men took it in turns to glide their fingers through her wetness, going that little bit deeper each time.

"Darlin you ok there?, you are so fucking wet for us"

"Baby just let yourself go we will catch you, anything you want baby anything"

"Make me cum please" she ached, wanting them both, who would make her cum first. She didn't know which way to turn. They wouldn't allow her time to think, just to feel, she moved her hands through Mark's hair gripping it hard as she felt his long tongue glide down her stomach, around her navel, then eventually inside her wet pussy. Would he be the one,

"Umm taste like peaches darlin, bro have a taste" moving out the way he kissed Angel letting her taste her sweetness as Glenn moved his tongue inside her flicking her nub.

"Cum for us baby, cum on little girl let me taste it" her body was on edge, with Mark now stroking Glenn's head his mouth switching in between each of her breasts.

Unable to hold back any more, she roared her release, her whole body taunt as she came hard. Never had she cum so much, it was well no words can describe how it was.

Glenn loved it she flooded his mouth. Mark moved down and licked her out, as Angel looked down at her two lovers, and they were hers. They took it in turns to drink her dry, before kissing each other, their tongues tangling , it turned her on so much, she almost came again. Was it normal to enjoy watching these brothers make out, maybe not who the fuck cared. Getting her body under control, she couldn't resist teasing them.

"Is that all guys. I mean are you going to fuck each other instead of me?" she smirked as both heads came up eyes darkened with desire.

"How do you want it darlin? It's up to you" she wasn't sure how to voice her feelings, it felt so strange, but then again was anything right about this.

"I….I want you both" hell had she just voiced that, Mark allowed her to feel his erection, fuck he was so big, then feeling Glenn's now digging in her bottom he was the same.

"Baby we will fit, I promise, if it gets too much, you can stop it anytime" How the hell either man would stop was beyond them, they wanted to sink deep into her.

"Look at me darlin" Angel moved her eyes to his as he settled her on her side, facing him, he kissed away her fears, as Glenn licked and nipped down her spine, making her shiver with the sensations.

"I want, oh god I want you both, please just take me. I can't take it anymore" her nails gripping hard in to Marks shoulders as he inched into her warm wet core, she tightened around him.

"Fuck darlin you feel so good so wet and tight" as he made her focus on him and his body, Glenn had grabbed the lube from the side, rubbing it on his fingers, he slowly pushed one into her anus. Feeling her flinch, not use to having her ass played with, Mark moved a little deeper, whispering in her ear, how much they wanted her, how good she felt. Anything to help Glenn, nipping at her mouth, as the younger man pushed his finger deeper inside her anus. She felt her body relax allowing Mark to sink in deep, and Glenn to sink two more fingers inside her.

"Fuck, oh fuck that feels so good, Mark move please I need I ache"

"In a minute darlin be patient," running his fingers down her face forcing her to look at him as he saw Glenn rub the lube on his cock. She was a virgin when it came to this, and he didn't want her first time to be painful. Kissing her she played with his tongue chasing it around his mouth. She felt so good gripping his cock and it took extreme control not to fuck her through the mattress as he ached to do. Nodding at Glenn, he slowly moved inside her, as he thrust in, Glenn moved the head of his cock to her hole. He slowly pushed in his hands going round to her breasts as he flicked her nipples ,they were still so sensitive from their mouths, making her cum again. As she came he pushed in deep as Mark pushed in, fuck she was tight so bloody tight, gripping Glenn's cock, he smiled he had took her virginity, well her ass.

"Ahhh" shit the pain was red hot, it hurt so much, she wanted to cry, then the pleasure she felt, both were in deep and she was stuffed. Looking into Mark's eyes he could see the pain going, he smiled kissing her deeply, she managed to turn her head and looked into Glenn's face as he kissed her deeply, they both moved together. Gently they moved her both men held her around the waist, guiding themselves into her. Slow and easy, each holding on to their control, they could feel her building up to another orgasm, moving a little faster, they took her over the edge. Her head fell back to Glenn's chest, her mouth open in bliss. Seeing her come apart in their arms, gave them both satisfaction, as well as being able to feel each other's cocks through the thin layer of skin that separated them. Angel felt so good, having them fuck her, god if every woman had these men as lovers, they would be taking them both every minute of the day.

She lost control again her body moving with them, the heat exploding through her, she bit Mark's chest hard bringing blood, he loved it moving harder as he leaned over to kiss Glenn, as they fucked her between them, their tongues fighting for supremacy. They both could feel their balls tingling knowing they were near.

"Baby are you gonna cum with us"

"Come on darlin" he moved his fingers down to flick her clit, they could feel her coming to her orgasm again, both fucking her harder, faster, a few more thrusts and all three came, screaming their release. Angel felt wasted, totally and utterly fucked, she couldn't believe these two men, wow they had, putting her head down on to Mark's chest she just wanted to sleep.

Glenn slowly pulled out of her, trying his best not to hurt his little Angel, so Mark had been right she wasn't too young, at least not for what they had done now. Yet what about, no no need to think about those games yet, they needed to see how this played out. Pulling her close to his body and wrapping her tight in his arms he thanked her as he kissed her softly on her lips. She half smiled so tired, he got out of bed and went to get a damp cloth to wipe her down, she had a little blood leaking out from her anus and he didn't want her sleeping with that.

Mark watched Glenn go, pulling Angel towards him he gently pulled out of her, she felt lost without them both inside. Wriggling to get more comfortable he moved away.

"Darlin look at me" Moving her sleepy eyes to his a big smile on her face.

"Did our little Angel enjoy her first time?" at her nod he smiled, they had been gentle this time, next time she would be taken how they wanted.

"Would you like to stop this all now" he prayed to god she didn't, Glenn had come back in the room and stared to clean her anus, and used another cloth for her front. Waiting with baited breath, they wanted her to play the harder games, this today had just been a tester of what she would be getting should she choose. Both hoping she would continue this with them.

Looking down at her they had to laugh, she had fallen asleep.

"Well brother I think we have tired her out, fancy a shower, then we can hold her"

"Go ahead old man I will be right behind"

"Glenn what have I told you about calling me that" Oh yeah he remembered now he got to be bottom, after a good fuck session in there, they walked out to see her cuddle up like last night. This time she had little bruises and bites on her body where they had left their mark.

"I'm gonna head down and get some paperwork done and grab some food, before out little Angel wakes up, You old man need your rest" Mark hit his arm, telling him to hurry up, the bed would be cold without him. Climbing in he pulled her to his warm body, she was so tiny he was still amazed she had been able to take them both. There was no way either man would let he go now, one night indeed, as if, no fucking way would it just be one night.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel woke up in an empty bed, feeling sore especially where Glenn had been, saying that she was certainly comfortably sore where Mark had been too, both were big men and had stretched her. She wasn't sure how they wanted to play this, she knew her feelings had gotten stronger after this one time, that frightened her. She had said just one night, but the day ,hadn't even started yet, never mind the night.

Getting into their shower she turned the hot water on enjoying the warmth heating her aching body. She didn't hear the shower door open, jumping when a pair of arms came around her waist and a soft kiss was placed at the nape of her neck. Unsure of what to say she waited, whilst moving back into the hard muscled body, his lips continued playing with her neck, enjoying just holding her, as his hands reached for the soap.

"How do you feel darlin?" Mark for the first time in his life felt unsure, why because he didn't want this little girl to run, both men were falling for her and the feelings scared him, this had never happened before. Yes they had shared other women in their past, but neither had fallen for the same woman, this was new to them to them both.

"It's ok darlin, you don't have to be embarrassed, did you enjoy your first time with us?" Not wanting to face him yet, she nodded her head.

"Come on Angel, talk to me darlin, Will you talk to Glenn if I get him in here? " choosing not to answer him, she turned to him, he looked so gorgeous the water dripping down his chest, his hair hanging down. Pulling him to her she kissed him with all the passion she felt. Enjoyed it was he fucking joking, she had never climaxed so many times as she had with these two men, she loved it so much, but was too sore to take them again, not wanting to voice it.

Mark took her tongue into his mouth, his hands pulling her closer, his cock aching to sink deep inside her hot tight pussy. Bringing the kiss to a stop he turned her back around and soaped her back, feeling the confusion in her body.

"Angel as much as I ache to take you again, you will be sore after your first time with us darlin, very sore, you gave is both a wonderful gift this morning," as he said this his finger dipped into her folds to wash her, he felt her tense due to being so tender.

"How's our little Angel" Jess turned in Mark's arms seeing Glenn in his jeans and t-shirt, watching both men she couldn't believe they had done what they had. It hadn't felt wrong, it felt right. Pushing her towards Glenn, Mark finished washing himself his eyes firmly on the other two. Glenn pulled her closer to his body, not caring that she was still soaking from the shower. Kissing her deeply his tongue tasting inside her warm mouth, as his hand s moved around her slippery body. Like Mark he knew she would be too sore to do anything, wouldn't stop him from getting her off. His hands skimmed down her back , as he deepened the kiss, taking all she could offer. He was getting hard and ached to ram into her, take her like an animal, she had been able to keep up with them, how would she cope when they really fucked her. Her first time was slow and gentle, he knew next time they would be rough, keeping that thought to himself he moved his lips to her neck as he slowly turned her around to face Mark.

"Baby you are so fucking hot, if you weren't so sore I'd be inside you now having you scream my name" his hands moved down her breast , his fingers pulling roughly on her nipples, it hurt and she flinched.

"Not too hard baby brother, she is still tender aren't you darlin, Shall I kiss them better" before she could answer Marks tongue was licking around the tip, taking her whole breast inside his mouth, soothing the pain, then he suddenly bit her, soothing it again. Angel wasn't sure if she liked this way, she wanted to move escape, they weren't being too gentle now. Sensing the change in her reactions, they both moved their mouths around her body.

"Baby the pain will go if you open your mind, do you think we would ever hurt you?" Shaking her head she leaned back further into Glenn's body, as Mark took the other breast into his mouth , giving it the same attention as it's partner. She jumped when he nipped her, he had to see how far they could push her.

"Darlin just feel, and trust us" by this time her body was screaming for more, Glenn had found her spot behind her ear and was using his teeth and tongue, this to her was torture. They had barely touched her and already she could feel her juices running down her leg. She had no defence against either of them, both knew it and intended to use it to their advantage. Moving her towards the bed, Glenn sat down against the head rest. His legs either side of hers, her back to his chest., Mark stood at the end of the bed, taking in her trembling body.

"Baby shall we open those legs for Mark to taste you, let him use his tongue to lick all that lovely cream" his words were turning her on, as well as the smirk on Marks face, as he licked his lips in anticipation, watching as he crawled up the bed towards her. Moving up, he lightly ran his tongue along her legs, kissing them softly, until he reached the inside thigh. Putting his mouth to her right one he couldn't resist, taking a piece of her silky flesh into his mouth, pulling hard on it. Using his teeth to bite, Angel tried to pull away, Glenn held her tight, his hands opening her thighs wider, pressing down so she couldn't move.

"Please no, you're hurting me" or were they, as Mark used his mouth to brand her, Glenn did the same with her nape. Sucking on the skin and biting, suddenly her body convulsed, as the pain they inflicted turned to pleasure.

"Oh God please" she didn't know what she was asking, just knew these two brothers could provide it. As she screamed out both of them sank their teeth in deeper, almost drawing blood. Angel came, her body throbbing as her pussy gushed with the pleasure she felt. Mark had to taste it, reluctantly pulling his mouth from her thigh, his tongue went deep into her convulsing pussy, god it was so drenched , he enjoyed the taste. Taking it all and cleaning her up, he moved up her body, kissing and licking whatever spot he wanted, finally coming to her shoulder where Glenn now had his head rested.

"Do you want a taste baby brother?" he then moved his mouth to Glenn's his fingers now in Angels folds as he thrust his tongue down Glenn's throat, letting the man taste her. Angel's head moved back onto Glenn's chest she was about to cum again, her neck and thigh hurt but she didn't care. Mark slammed his lips to hers as his fingers continued to play with her, feeling another finger entered her, this one Glenn's. Why was she not sore, having both Mark's and Glenn's large digits inside should have hurt, yet it didn't all she wanted was to cum.

"Glenn. Mark please I need to" looking at her lovers, she could see the desire in their eyes, the same shone out of hers. Both kissed her cheek as they continued moving their fingers in and out of her, stretching her more, as they pushed in another digit each.

"Fuck darlin your pussy is so responsive to us, god I want to fuck you through the bed, I want you to take us both inside here" he tapped a finger on her mound, " What do you say Glenn eh?"

"We need to stretch her more Mark, before she takes us both and you will baby wont you" he looked into her eyes.

"She's aching for us to slid into you aren't you baby, have our cocks stretching you wide as we thrust inside you, I know you're enjoying our fingers, you're so good for us little girl, gonna give us what we want" she was on edge again, she would give them anything, they could fuck her to death for all she cared, Angel needed release and she wanted it now.

"Fuck the pair of you, either get the job done or I do it myself" both men's eyes went wide as she moved her finger to join theirs, fuck what they thought she had to cum and now. Twisting their fingers they worked her up.

"Well excuse us for not letting you cum darlin is this better" flicking his tongue over her throbbing clit he sucked, her whole body went taunt, she was soaring, the red hot heat shot through her body, as she came, never had it felt so good. Her nerve endings felt on fire, the pleasure was unbelievable, whatever power they had over her, she would make damn sure she would have over them too. Collapsing in their arms she passed out, the brothers smiled loving that she had fallen apart in their arms again. Glenn put his arms around her letting her sleep on him, as Mark dressed dropped a kiss on her lips, then Glenn's and went downstairs to grab something to eat. He fixed a plate for their Angel she would be hungry when she woke, she wasn't sleeping to long, he had plans for her. Finishing his coffee and cleaning up he took the food back upstairs with a hot tea, walking into the bedroom, Angel was curled up in Glenn's arms, awake. He could hear her stomach growl from the door, she looked embarrassed.

"Guess you will be wanting this darlin" passing her the tea and a plate full of bacon, egg, sausage and mushrooms she tucked right in, devouring it all.

"Thank you, I needed that" passing the plate to Glenn he put it on the side, settling down between them she moved onto her side. Mark moved behind her, as Glenn slid in front, she felt their jeans brush against her naked legs, their t-shirts against her back and front, as they both wrapped their arms around her, keeping her warm and safe.

Two days had passed since that wonderful experience, she had thought they would have taken again that night, but hadn't. Instead they took her out, to a movie and then a meal, in the big shopping mall near where they lived. It had been a wonderful night, both men gave her their undivided attention, asking about her getting to know her as she did them. Not too surprised that they were retired wrestlers the size should have given them away. After eating a wonderful meal at the bar and grill, they walked around the mall, Mark had his arm around her shoulder, every now and then he would caress her nape, keeping her on edge. Glenn's arm was around her waist, so his finger could slip under her top and stroke her side or back, neither men made it obvious to passer bys, but Angel could feel it right through to her core, she was going to fuck them on the floor if they didn't stop. Arriving at the cinema at the end of the mall, they chose a horror, meant she would snuggle up to them more.

"Let's be really corny, back row far corner, darlin get your cute ass up there now" she almost ran upstairs flung herself into the corner seat.

"Now baby that's not nice, how are we meant to protect you when you're scared, middle seat now" that was twice now they had bossed her around no way was she moving, putting her drink down she put her feet up on the chair in front crossing her arms.

"NO" seeing their shocked faces, she waited to see what they would do. Ok so the little girl wanted to push them, hadn't they told her about ignoring them. Mark and Glenn smirked, sitting down next to her Mark closest he moved into her space, his shoulder pushing against her. She waited they had both been teasing her around the mall, she fancied a bit of teasing herself. Glenn sat next to Mark, checking no one was around them, which they weren't the theatre was almost empty, he moved closer to Mark, his hand moving up and down his thigh. Angel noticed what he was doing, but choose to ignore it, in the quietness of the theatre she heard a zip being taken down, they weren't going to, Fuck yes they were, Mark's head was thrown back against the wall his hand guiding his cock into Glenn's mouth. Those bastards were going to fuck each other. Getting up , the men hadn't even noticed her move to the next lot of seats down.

"Fuck Glenn that hot mouth of yours, make me cum" he moaned as he thrust his cock into his brothers mouth, his eyes closed in bliss, thinking of Angel wrapped around his cock, sucking him dry. It didn't take him long to come, he needed that. Zipping himself up he had to, no needed to return the favour, after all they were highly sexual men, opening Glenn's zip he moved his head down. Glenn's fingers gripped his hair as he forced his throbbing cock into Mark's mouth, if only the fans could feel how good his brother's tongue was at licking. Oh women use to fantasise about his tongue, how long it was and the places it could reach. He knew how far he could reach, thank god none of them found out, how true they were about him.

"Mark, oh god shit" Mark licked along Glenn's tip in between the slit on his end, pushing the tip of his tongue in. He knew what Glenn liked the most and within seconds had him gushing into his mouth.

Angel could hear it all, her legs crossing as her panties got wet, shit if she sat here any longer listening to her lovers she would wet right through to the seat. Grabbing her bag, she ran out of the cinema.


	8. Chapter 8

Knowing the mall as well as she did, she moved into one of the various bars along the entertainment area, ordering a wine, she found a quiet corner. Not believing how open the guys were about their relationship and even more so in a damn cinema, what the hell . If they had been caught she laughed that would have been funny, how would they explain that away. Her phone started ringing, pulling it out Glenn's name flashed , cutting the connection she wasn't ready to speak to him at the moment.

It went off again this time Mark, fuck why couldn't they go fuck themselves, oh yeah they had and that pissed her off. Cutting the connection, she put it on the table, noticing a movement next to her, she looked up into the eyes of Jack. Unsure of what to say after their last conversation, not ending to well thanks to dumb and dumber, she smiled at him.

"I thought it was you Angel," He sat down next to her "listen I am really sorry about what happened at DF, it confused me with what those guys said"

"It's ok, Jack, I understand, hey they are enough to scare anyone" why didn't they scare her, yeah they pissed her off, their attitudes needed adjustment , but never had they frightened her. Saying that if she had any idea how pissed the men were at her, she would be scared shitless

"Who are they? I actually thought one was your dad, and the other his mate just pulling my leg, you're not really with them are you, no that would be weird" Angel didn't know what to say, Jack was right they were old enough to be her dad, hadn't Mark even said he would get her to call him daddy one day, shivering. Jack noticed, maybe they were her dad and his mate, yeah that had to be it, no way was this gorgeous woman into that, she was too innocent looking.

"Forget what I said I shouldn't have asked, let me get you that drink I asked you out for, hey we can call this our first date, that's if you haven't got anyone" not replying to his question, Angel accepted his offer, technically she hadn't got anyone. Neither men had told her what she really meant to them so as far as she was concerned she was single, she just wished her phone would stop vibrating.

"That fuckin bitch better answer, fuck" slamming his phone down , Glenn flinched at least he had made Mark buy a shatter proof one, a normal one would be long gone by now. His brother was mad, he could see the veins in his neck throbbing, his face red.

"Glenn I'm going to fuckin kill her, you know that don't you"

"Mark it's our fault too, we hadn't even noticed she'd gone hell we were too busy sucking each other off, do you really blame her"

"Little brother I do not blame us, for her running off, she ignored our request, she has to face the consequences if it meant us getting off and not her then so be it. I will not stand being disobeyed, you of all people should know that Glenn, after all I'm sure you remember the whipping I gave you" Oh yes Glenn did remember that, fondly and with fear, he had dared to go against Mark on something , in return Mark had whipped him for a good hour, his hands were in cuffs, his back raw and bleeding, but hell the orgasm's he had after were well worth the pain. He would have to piss him off soon, he ached to be punished. But for now they had to chase their little Angel down, and she would be punished by both of them.

Trying her again it rang, thank fuck she finally picked it up

"Hello"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?" what the hell was a man doing answering Angels phone

"Umm Jack, Angel is not here at the moment can I take message"

"NO BOY YOU FUCKIN CAN'T" slamming the phone down, the anger coming off him he wanted to hit something, preferably the little shit that had just answered her phone, he was beyond pissed, his anger was on another level altogether. Glenn had only see mark this pissed once and that time hadn't ended well, in fact David had died in the hospital last night, due to his temper. Whatever Angel had done she was in deep shit now.

"Mark calm"

"CALM DOWN," running his hands through his hair pacing back and forth, thank god they were in the car park, if he had anyone near him now he would beat the shit out of them just for the hell of it.

"YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN A BOY ANSWERS OUR ANGEL'S PHONE" Oh shit thought Glenn, oh shit, walking away a little allowing Mark to get his anger under control, he tried Angel's phone, having to leave a voice mail.

"Angel baby it's Glenn, sweetheart I'm so sorry, whatever happens now baby it's down to you, where ever you are baby run, I'm giving you a head start, when we do find you little one you won't sit for days when we have finished with you" shutting it too, his temper staring to boil, Angel had the brother s of destruction on the warpath because of her actions, god help her when they caught her.

Angel came back to the table, the bar was turning in to a nightclub, the lights had been dimmed and the music on loud. She was glad she had changed into an outfit ,brought earlier in the day. A backless black dress, that showed of her figure , stopping mid thigh, so tight there was no way you could wear underwear. She was able to team it up with her thigh length black boots, shaking her hair down and applying make up, she knew she looked hot. Looking in the mirror, if Mark and Glenn were here now they would have fucked her twice already. Fuck that made her wet, she was tempted to ring them tell them where she was and see what would happen, she felt dangerous tonight. They had upset her and now she wanted revenge, she would have it , waiting for her out there was Jack , a drink and she was in the mood to play, fuck the brothers she didn't need them.

Whistling Jack took her in "Wow Angel you look stunning, "

"Just something I threw together jack, so tell me about yourself" he told her how he worked up at the airport been doing pilot training for around two months now and loved it. Moving her phone out of the way she went to put it in her bag

"Oh it rang before and I'm sorry I answered it some guy sounded really pissed off" Angels stomach churned, turning the phone over she noticed a voice message, pressing play, her face went white.

"You ok Angel " Jack didn't like the look of her, who ever had left the message had upset her, throwing her phone in her bag she ignored it, fuck their threats.

"You know what Jack, I'm good let me go get a round in what you drinking" Jack watched her walk to the bar, saying that so did most of the men in the bar, she had all cocks to attention in that fuck me outfit, and if he had his way tonight she would get fucked by him.

"You know what Fuck her, I need a drink, what do ya say bro, shall we grab a beer?"

"Sure, we will catch up with her soon enough, what do you think Mark light punishment or harsh"

As he rubbed his hand over his goatee, "I dunno, yet I'm waiting to see how pissed off she makes me"

They would have their fun soon, but for now a strong drink would be good. Walking in to the nearest bar, it was more like a nightclub the music was loud and the lights dim, towering over most people they quickly made their way to the bar. Glenn ordered as Mark checked the place out, scanning the room he noticed an empty table in the corner, hidden away from anyone. Telling Glenn he would be over there he went to sit down, pulling his phone out of his pocket he was about try Angel again.

"Well hi there " his eyes glancing up, he saw a beautiful blonde, around 5ft 11, checking him out. Mark smirked patting the sit next to him, he slid his phone back into his pocket

"Hi darlin, what can I do for you?" she licked her lips seeing him follow her tongue with his eyes, she had noticed them both enter the bar, both were sexy, but this one just screamed try me and you won't regret it.

"Love the inks," he allowed her to trace one on his arm with her fingernail, seeing Glenn had reached them.

"well thanks darlin, but you aint answered my question" smirking at the way Glenn raised his eyebrow, he knew this women was going to regret flirting with Mark, he was in one of his moods and she didn't deserve his wrath.

"Mark, leave her alone eh, she doesn't deserve it" telling him to go grab another chair, he turned back to her waiting.

The woman, picked up on the anger coming from him, and was now regretting her actions, pulling her hand away, he caught it tight in his fist.

"Now where you going darlin you didn't answer my question" trying to pull her arm away, she didn't like how he was handling her.

"Please"

"Please what darlin, take you on the floor, fuck you against the wall, hey what about the bar in front of everyone" her eyes were like saucers. Mark was being a bastard he knew it, but hell she shouldn't have come on to him like she had. How did she know he didn't have his partner with him. Women were all the same, when they saw Mark and Glenn they threw themselves at them, most were nothing but sluts.

"Mark leave her alone, let her go bro"

"Why Glenn wouldn't you like to fuck her too, What do you say darlin think you can take us both" managing to pull away she hit him across the face and walked off to the sound of his laugher in her ears

"What Glenn she deserved it, anyway I couldn't give her what she wanted" taking his phone out he called Angel again. The music was getting louder, but he could have sworn he heard her phone ringing. Cutting the call he tried again, oh yes her certainly had, slowly getting up , Glenn watching him confused, Mark looked around, she had to be close.

There, he had found her, about to get up on the dance floor, what the fuck had she got on. His cock went instantly hard, she was sexy, gorgeous and dressed to be fucked where she stood. Slamming his phone shut, he motioned to Glenn.

"What the hell has our little girl got on that outfit screams come fuck me, Mark isn' t that the little shit from the camp" Mark found it hard to take his eyes away from her, glancing he saw who Glenn meant.

"Yep, she is so going to pay"

"Why don't we go get her" Mark sat down and got comfortable it was going to be a long night, his body ached, wanting to take her against the wall right now.

"No Glenn we are going to bide our time, in answered to your question the punishment will be harsh, that little girl has me so fuckin pissed, she's damn lucky we don't do her on the dance floor" Glenn wanted nothing better than to grab her and take what was his, both men would have her between them by the end of the night. She would be punished, then fucked, no gentle lovemaking, it will be hard, fast and deep, neither could wait, settling back in their chairs they watched her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you to all that have added this story as a fav/reviewed and follow xx**

Angel let the music flow over her as she let herself go, Jack's arms around her, the alcohol flowing through her system, had her going beyond her boundaries.

Mark and Glenn watched eyes narrowing each time the little shit had his hands on their property,

"How far you gonna let it go Mark" he was thinking the same himself as Jack's hands moved down her body, turning her in his arms, that should be their arms she was dancing in, His temper had reached boiling point, crushing the bottle in his hand. He didn't feel the glass rip through it, or the blood staring to drop from the cut. A red heat had come over him, if he grabbed her now he would hurt her. Feeling something wet in his hand he looked at the damage she had caused him to do. Wiping it away with a napkin,

"Another drink Glenn I think, do not let the bitch see you" There was a bar further in the back that was just opening up. He was angry, yet he was going to allow Mark to make the decision on this one, like Mark if he grabbed her he would hurt their little Angel. There was punishment and there was plain out hurting, he wasn't into the hurting but mark could and would.

It felt good to be held by Jack, yet her mind kept going back to her lovers, where were they? Had they left the mall?. Jack turned her in his arms her back against his chest, not being able to resist her placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, moving up to her neck. Angel's eyes closed, wishing it was Glenn's mouth kissing her, whilst Mark held her. Opening her eyes she looked straight into emerald eyes, fuck she was screwed. Jack felt her stiffen and looked up, shit did her dad have to follow her everywhere, well old man let's see what you think about me fondling your daughter. His eyes trained on Mark's he moved his hands down her body, caressing her breasts.

"You old man is pissed Angel, shall we give him a show. In fact shall we give them both a show" Angel watched as Glenn and Mark saluted her with their beer, waiting. Hadn't see been thinking of teasing them a few moments back, could she dare do this, seeing their salute she thought fuck it. Putting her hands on Jack's she moved them down further, no one around them seemed to noticed what was going on, only the three men whose eyes were on her and her alone.

Mark moved to get more comfortable in his seat, wondering how far she would push this, before he had to show her that she belonged to them and only them. With his cock rock hard it wasn't easy watching her, taking his eyes away for a second he noticed Glenn was in the same predicament as him.

"What do you think little bro, another five minutes?" All Glenn could do was nod, to angry to speak, why did she feel the need to do this, in public, did their little girl have any idea what would happen to her.

Jack bit her neck her reaction was to rub her backside against his throbbing cock, little did he know she was putting the show on for her lovers and not him. Angle was hot, the heat running through her veins, eyes only for Mark and Glenn, seeing the desire in theirs. She knew there would be consequences but she just couldn't help herself. Taking one of his hands she moved it down, down towards her pulsating pussy, aching for release. Mark nodded at her as if to say go on I dare you, damn she wanted to, she was at that cross roads, did she take the dangerous road, or let it all stop now. Taking a second too long, Jack made the decision for her, slipping a finger up her skirt, he inched it up. Both men were up in seconds, Jack had seen them and felt Angel tense in his arms.

"Sweetheart your dad sure looks pissed" Glenn moved close to Jack to whisper something in his ear, within a second his hands dropped as he moved away. Glenn moved behind her holding her against his chest. She could feel exactly how her little floor show effected him, as his arms came around her waist, Mark moved in front, his finger caressing her check, how he wanted to hit her, but not in public , when they got home he would.

"What did you say to Jack" her body was trembling she could feel the anger coming from both of them, unsure of what they would do.

"I told him that your daddy was pissed baby and we were taking you home to fuck some sense into you" no he couldn't have said that, yet seeing the disgusted look Jack threw her , she hung her head knowing he had.

"Saying that we could always, do it here. After that public display with a stranger, how would you be with your lovers, how far would you let us go Angel" his lips moved to her ear as he bit her lobe hard stirring her body's temperature higher, his hand moved down, as his teeth bit hard. He was angry and determined to mark her as theirs. By tomorrow morning there would be no doubt in either her mind or others that she belonged to them.

"Open for Mark you little bitch" she couldn't stop herself, didn't want to, all three had been worked up now she would have to pay the price. Glenn had his body wrapped around hers, thrusting his cock against her ass, his right hand coming down to her thigh inching what she called a dress up.

"Please no, not here" feeling Mark's finger ghost against her slit, her legs went, thank god Glenn was holding her up.

"baby stop fighting it, you went and pushed this is retaliation"

"But you… did…it" her head fell back as a soft moan escaped her lips, Mark had two fingers deep inside of her, moving them in and out of her now soaking pussy. Her orgasm was a moan away, never had she done this, trying to focus she was grateful the lights were dark, Mark moved his mouth to hers forcing entry to dominate her tongue, sucking and biting her, letting her feel his anger. Tonight she could plead all she wanted, they would do what the hell they felt like. As her orgasm ripped through her, Glenn's mouth sucked hard on her neck, both men marked her in their own way. Moving her limp body between them, Glenn ordered her to sit on the chair, the wetness between her legs was uncomfortable, she had to go and clean herself up.

"Does it feel good knowing you have pissed us off" not wanting to answer she took in where they were. There was no escape both men had their chairs next to her trapping her in, behind her was a wall and in front a table.

"I need to go," Glenn's fingers moved to where Mark's had been only moments ago, stopping her continuing

"No darlin you aren't going anywhere" she swallowed hard, as Glenn's fingers pumped in and out. Trying to stop him her hand moved to his wrist, she felt humiliated that they would do this, Mark's eyebrow raised telling her to stop right now. Shaking her head, attempting to push Glenn's hand away, Mark pinched her clit, his mouth on hers as she came for them both.

Angel saw stars, her breathing harsh, as her body trembled, was there anything these men wouldn't do. Glenn held her trembling body as his lips moved to her ear, making sure she could hear him over the music,

"Angel, you have permission to go clean up, get you bags from that little shit, and back here in five minutes, five minutes baby is all you have"

"Yeah whatever" who the hell did they think they were giving her orders, that didn't own her, suddenly her face was gripped hard in between Mark's fingers

"DO NOT PUSH US ANY FUCKIN MORE ANGEL, YOU'RE BEHAVIOUR TONIGHT WAS DISGUSTING,DON'T MAKE IT ANY WORSE THAN IT COULD BE" shooting him daggers, how much worse could it get, never had she done what she had done tonight. They made her forget everything except them, wriggling off the chair, she pulled her dress down and straightened herself up. Glenn pulled her to him his hands going up and down her legs as she stood before him, coaxing her to bend to his will.

"You are ours Angel, ours we do not share with other men" pushing his fingers in her hair he slammed his mouth to hers. Almost chocking her with how deep his tongue went in, he was ruthless, no gentleness about him, He was claiming her, leaving her lips swelling a little nick of blood at the corner where his teeth had scraped. Mark stood to let her out, not before he pulled her close licked the blood away, and crashed his mouth to hers.

"5 minutes darlin, not a minute more, a warning Angel, you are in so much trouble, when we get you home we will have you. You will be submitting to us in everyway, against the wall tied up and spread out as we fuck you. I'm aching to use the handcuffs, and looking at Glenn his hand has a message for your backside 4 minutes and counting GO"

Angel ran grabbing her bags from where she had left them, she went to the toilet, cleaning herself up, looking in the mirror wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. Her lips were swollen, bloody marks left on her neck by both men, fuck she looked like a slut. Pulling a hoodie from her bag and some leather pants she quickly stripped out of her dress. Checking her watch she had two minutes left, inching out of the toilets she checked where Glenn and Mark were, thank god two women had got their attention. She made for the door, the music was turned down as an announcement was being made.

"ANGEL STOP RIGHT THERE DARLIN" Fuck everyone looked around, she wasn't waiting any longer, she took off running.

Mark had kept one eye on the toilet and one on his watch, what was keeping her. As they both got up to wait near the door, two women came over, neither men could be bothered. Another time maybe, but they had Angel she was all they desired. As they were giving them the brush off, Mark noticed a movement from the toilets. What the fuck, who came to a bar in a hoodie and leathers, watching them inch towards the exit, He caught some red hair being pushed back in her hood, that fuckin bitch.

"ANGEL STOP RIGHT THERE DARLIN" his shouting quietened the whole bar, next thing he saw her run. She had a good head start as they needed to get through the crowd. Getting to the door they looked around for her, the mall was almost empty, seeing a flash of black move to the right they gave chase.

Angel was frightened she had pushed them to this, they threatened to dominate her, handcuffs tied to the bed. It had been bad enough when they made love to her, though was it bad. Had she not enjoyed it, her body aching for more, they had been gentle, being as big as they are she hadn't thought they would. When she had been hurt hadn't they protected her, so why the hell was she running now, slowing her pace down, she waited. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her she knew they had caught up with her. The door to the exit was in front of her, she could easily make it, people would protect her should she shout. Coming to a complete stop she stood where she was, accepting her fate. She belonged to the brothers and she would take her punishment, sensing their nearness and the slowing of their feet. She turned to them, both men stood arms folded, breathing deep, eyes full of rage. Walking to them she stopped , unsure of what to do,

"I'm sorry "

"Oh you will be in more ways than one Angel" as both men wrapped their arms around her, they walked towards the exit, knowing she had already taken her first step to submitting to them.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive home went quick, too quick for Angel, forcing herself out of the car, she followed Glenn in, Mark behind her. Checking the door was locked up for the night, Glenn reached for her hand as Marks arms went around her waist. They guided her towards a door, her body tensed where were they taking her.

"Trust us baby, we promise the pleasure will out way the pain" trying to pull away Mark moved closer to her, his lips nipping along her neck, as his tongue traced where he had been, it calmed her down. Seeing Glenn unlock the door she followed him down the stairs, her body on escape mode, as the light lit the room with a warm glow. Angel wondered what was ,this place, the beautiful four poster bed in the middle of the room had all types of what she could only describe as torture devices. Handcuffs, whips and fuck were those clamps, turning she tried to move away from them.

"No darlin you stay right there, this is your fault YOURS. Now I think we need to start with a good spanking don't you Glenn, after all she lied, then cheated" putting his hand up to stop her speaking

"You will answer only when we say " arching his eyebrow both men now stood in front of her arms folded.

"But I didn't"

"I am sure I told you to speak only when we said"

"But" she edged back to the bed looking for an escape, for the first time since she met them she was scared, taking in their size she now could see why others were afraid of them.

"YOU LIED telling people he was your dad and I was his mate, LIED ANGEL"

"I didn't" Mark hit her causing her to fall hard against the bed sliding to the floor, holding her throbbing cheek in her hand, as tears started to fall.

"I SAID NO TALKING" it was like being with David all over again, seeing the emotions cross her face, Mark stepped back, if he didn't he would take her in his arms and hold her close, but this was about her punishment, if she was good then she would have the tenderness back,

"Do you have any idea the damage we could do to you Angel and no one would know, I did it to David, it was me that beat him and it was me that killed him last night" Angel looked up seeing the truth in his eyes, shaking her head, no god what would they do to her, She wanted to throw up the fear was running through her body, this she didn't want.

Moving into a little ball she prayed the ground would open up and take her away. Hearing a sound she saw Mark had taken his belt off, as Glenn walked towards her, attempting to put her hands up to stop him they were quickly fastened into cuffs, the fear was dripping off her and they loved it. Throwing her on the bed she landed face down, struggling to get up, it was hard with Glenn on top of her, he had her arms stretched to the top of the bed, then she heard a click, trying to pull away she knew then she was trapped. Mark would normally lead their victim up to this, but tonight she had pushed them both, a red angry haze had come over him, she would suffer. Maybe after this they all would suffer.

They won't hurt you they aren't like David, she kept saying in her head, as her clothes were removed from her body, no kisses or tender words, just anger filled them both. Glenn knew this had to be done, didn't say he liked it. Mark was more the torture type always had been and he hated lies and deceit with a passion. When it was over she would be a trembling mess, but she would be their mess and they would both enjoy comforting her later. Moving out of the way he saw mark raise his hand as the first hit of the belt ripped across her ass. Angel screamed, the pain was like a red hot poker, it hurt, again it came down, four, five, by this time her body felt numb her whole being shaking with tears, she couldn't believe they were doing this to her.

"You deserve this punishment Angel, and we will not be lenient with you, now take it and stop fuckin whimpering, tears will do you no good, when you have stepped out of line you deserve punishment"

"Plllllease I'm sorry I diii"

"BUT YOU DID" her body clenched for the next hit

"Baby relax the more you tense the more it hurts" Mark couldn't believe Glenn was breaking his role

"GLENN WOULD YOU LIKE THE SAME "

"Enough Mark she has been punished enough look at her, Look what we have done" Mark saw her beaten back and ass, it was red raw with blood seeping through the welts, she had gotten him that angry. Throwing the belt down he stormed out, slamming the door behind him, not before he shouted

"You two deserve each other, from now on she's yours Glenn" taking his keys he drove in to the night,

Carefully un doing her cuffs, Glenn pulled her quivering body to him, she was scared so scared, both knew she was innocent to all this, he just prayed Mark hadn't broken her trust in them, if so it would be hard to get it back.

Three days had passed since that evening, neither had seen Mark, he had returned at night but kept himself to himself. Angel slept with Glenn, nothing else but sleep, she was too sore to have him do anything except apply soothing cream to the mess Mark had done, what they had both done. Glenn had been just as mad that night, but being the, more gentle of the two he could never have hit her like Mark had.

Mark was still annoyed, hadn't they warned her, yet she pushed him to this, and now she was turning his brother against him. He wanted to swallow his pride beg her forgiveness, but then that would give her control and as a master there was no way he was doing that. He had crept in their room when both were asleep, deeply ashamed of the damage he had done to her, he should have used his hand, then once he had done what needed to be done, they would work her up till she was screaming in ecstasy as she came apart in their arms. Pushing his hands through his wet hair he went to get ready for work, that would take his mind of things,

Angel and Glenn arrived at 08-00am ready to start the day, it was good to be back, going to clean the helmets and chatting with Chris, Glenn left her to find Mark. Hidden in the office he was going through paperwork, only looking up when the door opened and then locked.

"Yes Glenn" moving his chair he waited to see what his brother had to say

"You are acting like an over bearing prick Mark, that little girl misses you, hell we both do, we need you back in our bed" shaking his head, Mark stood up

"YOU DON'T NEED ME YOU HAVE EACH OTHER, WHEN AND ONLY WHEN SHE ASKS FOR MY FORGIVENESS I WILL THINK ABOUT IT UNTIL THEN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" Glenn punched him both going down as each tried to land the harder punch. Glenn pulled Mark by his hair planting his lips to the older man's, whilst he unzipped Mark's jeans, he needed this they both did, neither had been with the other for three days and it felt like years. Mark pushed his hands inside Glenn's pants not even bothering to open them he needed to feel his hard cock, feel some skin against his, both wanted control, clothes were torn off, bodies marked, as both men claimed the other, eventually Mark sank deep inside Glenn coming hard. Glenn came with Mark's hand wrapped tight around his cock, the relief they both felt, as they collapsed to the floor. Trying to get their breath back, it was more like a session at the gym, as both made the other work for it. Their bodies now sated they just held each other.

Angel tried to catch Mark's eye as he walked to the stage, to welcome the groups, he looked through her, which cut her deep.

"He wants your forgiveness baby" she turned to see Glenn stood beside her with mark's on him that certainly weren't there before, she checked no one was looking and reached to his neck.

"Nice hickey Glenn, next time Mark fucks you get him to do it lower" she was jealous, why?, hadn't that man beaten her, killed her ex boyfriend and managed to get away with it, claiming self defence. She needed to think how she really felt about them both, it would have to wait she had work to do.

The day was turning into another glorious one, the sun beat down and Angel loved it, the crowd they had in today were a good bunch. She kept sneaking looks at Mark, he looked sexy in his black jeans, biker boots, and sleeveless black top, his hair was pushed back into a braid as his bandana held it. She loved to know what he was thinking, but his sunglasses hid his thoughts in his eyes, which showed her into his soul. Mark had been watching her from the minute he came out of the office, he missed them both, Glenn was good but nothing beat sinking into her warm hot body, as she screamed his name gripping his cock with her walls. He ached so much for her, dressed as she was in her combats and cropped top she was his wet dream. To anyone else she was dressed for a summer's day, to him she was dressed to tease, and hell was it working.

If he submitted, within seconds, he would be deep inside her as he fucked her against the wall, but no he couldn't it may be Glenn's nature but not his.

"Er excuse me " tuning his thoughts out he looked to see a blonde woman and her friend, his eyes couldn't resist sizing her up, she was tall, up to his shoulder at least, her blonde hair in a messy bun, piercing blue eyes and a body most men would get hard for.

"Yes Miss what can I do for you" smiling at her, he knew then he had her where he wanted, he could easily take this one to his office and fuck her brains out, till he got what he wanted his Angel.

Angel saw his reaction, hated that that bitch was all over what was hers, and he was hers. She saw him tilt his head, the way he did with her when he wanted to whisper something evil and hot in her ear, she saw the woman shiver, then nod her head. Mark knew Angel had seen it all, let her, he needed a woman that was willing and this one was giving him all the right signals.

"So Tracey shall we take this to my office, I am sure I can deal with your complaint close and personal in there"

"Yes Mark I think that would be for the best don't you" the minute her and her friend had seen Glenn and Mark they knew they would make a play for them, The men were hot, and they bet they could give then a run for their money. She ached to have this tall man between her legs, Stacy was waiting around for Glenn, who was out on the zone finishing a game. As Mark walked past Angel his arm went around Tracy

"This way darlin, oh Angel don't forget to clean the toilets that's a good girl" Tracy sniggered at that as she followed him into his office. That was the final straw for Angel, clean the toilets the fucking toilets, oh she would clean them alright over him if he wasn't careful. Walking towards his office, she pushed the door open, the sound making the woman jump, she was sat on Mark's lap her top up as he feasted on her breasts.

"WHOEVER THAT IS GET THE FUCK OUT AND STAY OUT" Angel grabbed the woman's hair pulling her off Mark, pushing her out the door.

"Stay away from what belongs to me, you fucking slut" with that she shut the door in her face and locked it. Turning to Mark who was sat there his arms folded and pissed off, but turned on to hell, his little Angel was putting ownership on him and he loved it.

Not thinking twice she pushed his chair from the desk and sat on his lap, her head bowed.

"I beg your forgiveness Mark" that was all he needed to hear, pulling her face up his lips smashed to hers, his tongue going deep into her mouth as his hands pulled her closer, he was having her here and now, in his office on his desk, in his chair, against the wall, on the floor, He didn't fucking care she was getting fucked and hard, Angel screamed his name as his fingers sang deep into her aching core, she wanted him now. Undoing his jeans, foreplay could fucking wait, her combats already on the floor, her thong ripped away. Lifting herself up she sank onto his hard shaft, Mark threw his head back as her hot mouth sucked on his neck, she was marking him and he didn't care. He belonged to her, standing up he put her on the desk trusting deeper with each stroke, her walls gripped him tight, he could feel her clenching him tighter she was close, flicking her nub she came her juices covering his cock. Sinking her teeth into his chest, she bit hard drawing blood as her nails scratched his back raw, it took him over thrusting twice more he roared his release, collapsing on her sated body, his head resting on her breast. Her hands were soft as they caressed his head, he was back where he belonged in between her legs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews/fav and follows, I do not own Mark or Glenn sure wish I did.**

Glenn had come back from the game zone, to find Stacy waiting at the stage, he was shocked to see a crying blonde coming rushing towards them.

"Miss are you ok, did you get hurt by the paint bullet they sure can hurt" shaking her head she was annoyed and disgusted that she had been used as a pawn in the games between those two she had left at the office. She could still hear their moans as she ran towards the base camp.

"No, I had some hell cat attack me" Glenn had to think then realising what direction she had come from and the fact Angel and Mark had disappeared he guessed that their little one was the mentioned hell cat, trying to keep the smirk from his face, he had to ask

"So where exactly did the attack happen and who did it, we can involve the police if you wish as we do not allow that sort of behaviour on our camp"

"It was a young girl, around 5ft works for you, I had gone into the office to sort out a problem and she came in like a mother protecting her cub" So Mark had back down had he, this was interesting, in order for Angel to come to him he had made her jealous. He hadn't known Mark to do that, something told him that his brother was falling hard for their Angel just like him.

"Miss would you like me to speak to the girl"

"No no I guess I was hoping to oh never mind I just didn't know he was taken," Glad that the situation was sorted he moved away as Stacy grabbed his arm,

"I've been waiting for you I wondered if I could have a word please"

"Of course sweetheart let me put the scores up on the board and I will be with you in a minute" sorting things out he noticed Angel next to him, with a few marks she didn't have before

"What was it you said baby next time Mark fucks you get him to bite lower, I do believe we have a hell cat on the camp baby know anything about that" his finger trailing across her neck he smiled as he went to see what the young lady wanted. Smirking Angel went to grab what Mark had asked, seeing the blonde quickly move out of her way. Should she apologise after all it was Mark that had , no she would leave it. She walked past Glenn hearing the tail end of his conversation

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I already have a girlfriend and it wouldn't be fair on either of you if I went for a drink with you, thank you anyway" Angel couldn't resist as she passed Glenn she whispered in Stacy's ear

"He's mine too honey, just like the other one, sorry" seeing the girl go white and Glenn smile even wider, she walked back to the office, almost bouncing. Yep she had just put claims on both her men, and by the look on Glenn's face he was happy.

"YOU AND HER AND " Stacy shivered what the hell were they running here, pulling her things together she stomped to her car with Tracy in tow. Angel had seen it all and couldn't stop laughing, well they had tried it with something that belonged to her and she wasn't having it. Hell no these guys we're hers and hers only.

"Baby what did you say to her" Glenn had caught her up and was following her into the office, Mark looked up from his paperwork, seeing the glee on Angel's face

"Ok little one what did you do" sitting on the desk with both men facing her, she told them what she had said. Most importantly that they were hers and no one else's , and on that note she had work to do. Reaching for the door handle she was pulled back and kissed thoroughly by Glenn, the fact she had laid claim to them both had him hot as hell. His hand moving down her body, as he turned her into him, there was no going slow, he didn't have the patience or the time. Angel moved against him, her hands going to his pants, hell the way these two went at her she should be sore, yet for some reason, her body craved them like a drug. Glenn was deep inside her within seconds her back against the door, as he took her hard and fast, promises of making it up to her later.

Mark sat back and watched, his cock ached to be inside her too, but he would wait, didn't mean he couldn't please himself as he watched. Pulling his zip down, he rubbed his throbbing cock, his fingers up and down around the tip. Glenn thrust one more time, as her inner muscles clenched his cock, how he loved it, nipping her neck they went both went over, screaming their release. Sliding down the door Angel saw what Mark was doing, could see in his face how close he was to coming.

"DON'T YOU FUCKIN DARE CALAWAY" his eyes shoot to hers, what did she call him, their little hell cat was bringing out her claws now. Ordering him to stop, he couldn't , hell he was close, he needed release. His hand going back to his aching cock,as his fingers enclosed it, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Angel moved quick, his hands were smacked away as she sat on him, still wet and warm from Glenn. Mark loved the feel of her, this was heaven, fuck, ramming up into her to the hilt he moved her up and down, wasn't long before he came. Thinking to himself, if they kept this up they would have her pregnant within the month, how he would love that, then she would be tied to them both.

Glenn got himself under control, Angel was amazing, how something to small could take them both, tonight they would treat her, she deserved it. They had an early finish that night, Angel was on cloud nine so happy, closing the camp for the night Mark and Glenn addressed the group.

"Right guys you lot have worked bloody hard for us this last few weeks, how about we all go out tonight, your choice gang we just foot the bill" After numerous calls of where to go it was decided pub, food and club, agreeing to meet at "The Bull" in about two hours all went their separate ways.

Glenn and Mark beginning to wonder if they were told old for this shit, all they wanted to do was climb into their big bed with their little Angel, no chance of that, she was on a high tonight.

"Darlin we have just under two hours, think we got time for a little fun" shaking her head, no she was looking forward to tonight she wanted to look good for her guys and she needed that time to get ready.

"As much as I would love to play with you both, I'm planning on a long soak in that big bath you have with a glass of wine and no company, Stop it both of you those sad faces do not work with me, you have both had me this afternoon , you can wait both of you" kissing Mark and then Glenn she got in the truck, tonight would be so much fun.

It had been awhile since Angel had gone out, she forgot how much fun it was to get ready, listening to her music loud, wine in her hand she shaved where needed. Climbing out she was warm and rosy, putting her lotion on she put on her robe. Checking the lads were not around, she ran to her room, pulling her halter neck black dress out, it went low at her back, sitting just above her hip line, The sides were cut out and the hem stopped mid thigh, putting her bracelet's around her wrists. They were handcuffs one for each wrist and the chain she attached went like a belt around her waist. It could be pulled either way, giving her freedom to move her hands as high or low as she wanted. Putting her black heels on with sequins on the heels, she was almost ready. Running a finger through her hair which fell down her back in curls, she put some lip gloss on, Admiring herself in the mirror, yep she looked good. Going downstairs she located Mark and Glenn waiting in the kitchen, both had a beer in their hands. Not seeing her at first she was able to take them in. Glenn had black pants, shoes and a white shirt on. Mark was in the same, but a black shirt three buttons undone showing his chain, he also had his silver rope around his wrist. Both looked sexy, should she just take them to bed now, looking at her watch they only had 15 minutes to meet the others. She must have made a noise as they both turned to her, Glenn almost spat his beer out when he saw her, Mark just wanted to take her back upstairs and fuck her. Hell their little Angel was a sex kitten and where had she got them damn handcuffs.

"Darlin wow, hey Glenn shall we leave tonight and just take our little Angel back to bed, fuck darlin handcuffs, you do know we are going to be hard all night for you" Pulling her to his body he kissed her deep, then Glenn pulled her to his attacking her lips.

"Baby those cuffs will be used when we get back" Pushing them away she took them in

"Guys you sure scrub up clean wow, and to think you belong to me"

"Darlin it goes both ways you belong to us, body, mind and soul, we own you" feeling the shiver go through her

"So our little Angel likes that does she, being owned by two older men," nodding her head she nestled closer to them both she loved being in between them, especially when they kissed each other.

"Baby can we just forget tonight and take you back upstairs, god sweetheart the things I want to do to you and Mark" he whispered a few more things that had her aching,

"No we are going out, by the way guys I don't have any underwear on" god that was fun seeing their faces as she moved towards the truck, oh yeah tonight was going to be a tease, she ached to tease them in front of the gang, knowing full well they wouldn't do anything in front of the employees, but hell later she would get it. Thinking again what did these guys have that made her want them so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Arriving at the pub Mark pulled the car into a darker part of the car park, before Angel could get out of the door, he had locked them.

"Come on Mark the guys will be waiting" He unclipped his belt and moved over to the back sliding his hands up her leg. He had been hard since they left home, he just needed to see if she was telling the truth, as his fingers brushed her folds, he knew then and there this was going to be a long night.

"Darlin you are just asking to be taken"

"Mark get off her we can have her later, baby girl I can tell from his face you have no bloody underwear on, that alone is punishment in itself, You behave tonight " as Glenn finished his telling off he opened the car door, whilst Mark pulled her to him kissing her deeply

"Get off Mark that's all you are having, I'm off to he bar" Getting out she was pushed against the car door, Glenn's mouth taking hers the same way as Mark's had. Pushing him away she walked into the bar, giving them both the finger.

"Think it's going to be a hard night Glenn our little Angel will push all our buttons you know that don't you, She has that don't give a shit attitude"

"Mark it's a few hours, then she's all ours" pulling his brother tight to him, he couldn't resist tasting his mouth, it would keep them both going until they had Angel beneath them.

Walking into the bar they noticed the group sat in a corner, Angel was sat on Chris's knee, which set the mood for her two lovers.

"Angel when are you going to marry me, you look so sexy tonight, I keep asking honey and you haven't answered yet" smiling at her he pulled her tighter, both knew it was all a game, Chris had a girlfriend, who Angel loved to bits, however Mark and Glenn were getting frustrated about it all. There sat their lover on another man's knee and there was fuck all they could do about it, or so she thought.

"Chris sweetheart, in another five years let's get married" she kissed him on the cheek at the same time catching Glenn's eye. Oh that man was pissed., well sod them she was entitled to have some fun with her friends and that is all it fun. The waitress came over and confirmed their table was ready and would the group follow them, as they all followed, Angel felt a hand caress her ass, and another her neck, she didn't need to look behind to know who it was. The ten of them sat down, Angel found herself in between the owners, with Josh and Chris opposite. Fuck they were going to turn the tables on her she just knew it, especially as one of them had their hand on her thigh, whilst the other played with the bare skin on her back. No one else could see what they were doing , Angel felt hot. It wasn't fair they had come out and yet again they wouldn't leave her alone. As they ordered her hand went to Mark's leg first, her nails digging in deep, he could feel them through his pants and it bloody hurt. Leaning her mouth to his ear as if to tell him her order she spoke through gritted teeth

"Get your fucking hand off my back or you will regret it" Mark raised his eyebrow at her as if to say yeah right but saw the intent in her eyes, was their Angel going off them, dropping his hand he nodded his acceptance to leave her alone, she removed her hand and turned to Glenn, again her nails digging deep into his leg.

"You too Glenn get your fucking hand off my thigh. I am not a toy to be played with, I am your lover and should have respect" Cocking his head to the side, he removed his hand nodding that he understood, not happy about it. It gave the brothers something to think about as they ate and drank. Around 10-00 they decided a local pub/ club was the next course of action. Automatically thinking Angel would go with them, they were shocked when she said she was going in Chris's car. Letting her have her freedom this once, they allowed it, getting directions to the club, they strolled back to their truck. Angel could see that their anger was escalating, but they had to learn she was young and needed a night out. Since the moment she became theirs, they had practically kept her in bed, ok there had been the kitchen, the sofa, the table, no she wasn't going there. It was getting her horny and if they continued she would end up fucking them in the club. Now that wasn't a bad idea, should she get them so turned on, that they would drop their attitude and lay claim to her. Yeah right those two guys were more private then the secret service.

"Angel what's got you all spaced out, three times Chris called your name"

"Sorry Josh just thinking"

"Oh wouldn't be about the new owners would it" smirking to himself, he had noticed the looks she threw them when she thought no one was looking, the best was when he had heard those two girls in the car park pulling the three of them apart.

"What… no.."

"Come on Angel I know something is going on, the looks they send you is enough to light the base camp aflame, and you do the same with them, so which one is it? Or is it both" Shit so they hadn't kept as quiet as they thought, how would her friends feel if she said she was seeing both of them. Would they disown her, or be closer.

"May be there is" she would test the waters see how they felt

"So my lover is seeing one of them is she, who do I beat up Angel" Chris couldn't help smile, she was getting embarrassed, but he wanted to see who it was.

"So sweetheart Glenn" oh she got red with that one, well good for her

"Or Mark" Josh piped up, hell she went even redder, Chris slammed the brakes on, thank god they were in the car park of the club.

"Angel are you saying what we think your saying?"

"I don't know boys what do you think I'm saying"

"That you, that you are, I mean both of them," she just nodded here it would come, she prayed their friendship would be strong enough to get through this.

"Hell Angel they are old enough to be your dad, both of them,? At the same time?. No don't even answer it your face says it all, wow well that's certainly different, no wonder you don't come out with us lot as much, you have them having you every way they can, hell sweetheart how are you not walking bow legged" Angel laughed at times she felt like she was, both men were big and when they took her the same time, well, she felt like she had been taken by an elephant.

"Do you two have any problem" Josh stopped her mid sentence

"Angel one of those guys killed a man for you, yes we know he said self defence, we all know differently, it got most of the gang thinking, that there was something brewing with you and Mark. Then we saw Glenn with you, and yes we have all noticed the little touches, that you think no of us see. To be honest we kind of knew, just not at the same time, but we knew you were with them both, God Angel they are so bloody protective of you, that we feel you no longer need us"

"What? You are all my friends, I wouldn't be here without your love and support. Do you all know?" both men nodded.

"Well seeing a you lot know" there was a knock on the window, there stood, Kyle, Paul, Jonsey, Dan and Andy. Josh smirked opening the door

"Fuck she is isn't she? And you bastards found out before us, That is so not fair Angel I thought we were mates" Jonsey pulled her to him in to a hug smiling.

"Yeah we should have known first" Dan and Andy got into the hug, they had been partners for almost 4 years.

"Sorry guys but I didn't know how you would take it and well"

"Angel you are one of us, have been for years, we love you like our sister, so why wouldn't we be happy"

"Thanks Kyle it's just they wanted to keep it quiet, they didn't want you lot thinking any less of them, or thinking I was getting special perks"

"Oh but honey you are two for one wow I bet they are fantastic in bed" Dan hit his partner not believing he had said that, but he was thinking the same too.

"ANDY!" Angel couldn't stop laughing , she was so happy that they loved her not matter what.

"We do honey, it's good that you have found someone, ok two better than one eh. You never could do it the simple way, we all love you sweetheart and there is no way we would upset you. The lads are pissed because we found out first" were they saying they all accepted it.

"You lot are special , you know that don't you and I will never not need each and every one of you"

"Angel we all have our partners and it was about time you had some one of you own, none of us could care less as long as you're happy, and those two make you that way, the change in you since that tosser of yours died is wonderful, why would we want to stop that happiness, To be honest they are great to work for, we couldn't ask for any better as bosses" Kyle was just so please for her.

"It's true Angel, I've had some dickheads at DF, who have never let me progress, Glenn and Mark are pushing me up to do better, In fact they have bent over backwards for us all, little things that they have done for us personally" Jonesy's eyes filled up thinking back to three weeks ago when his daughter had been hurt after a car had hit her. He had gone to both of them, worried about asking for time off, as the old bosses, would give you time off, yet not pay you, no work no pay was their motto .Both had taken him straight home, made sure his daughter was ok, gave him money for a new bike for her, once she was up and back to herself, as well as paying for a weekend break for the family. Telling him in no uncertain terms not to come back until that little princess was ok, they wanted to see it with their own eyes, before he came back to work. Glenn confirmed full pay and more would be put in his bank and to not worry about anything. He had been in work the last two days, after both men gave him the ok to come back.

"Thanks guys, god see you got me crying now and I can't go in there with panda eyes" Josh pulled her tighter

"You now damn well you look sexy no matter what you look like, Now what we going to do about Glenn and Mark because they don't know we do know if that makes sense" scratching his head letting the words go through his mind again.

"So Angel as I was about to say in the car, they don't know we know, so it would be great if we could get them to lay claim on you, then it is all out in the open and they can see we aren't bothered" Now Angel liked that plan, she wanted both her lovers to show the world she belonged to them, it wasn't a dirty secret that they had, it was wonderful, passionate and had her head spinning.

"Ok Josh how we going to do this" Jonsey rubbed his hands together, he was all for watching Angel bringing those men to their knees, if anyone could she would. She had them wrapped around her little finger, she just didn't know it yet, the beauty of it all she would never abuse the power she had. In fact none of the gang would abuse the kindness that Mark and Glenn had showed them these last few months, that's why each and every one of them worked hard to make the camp what it was.

"Well I was thinking"

"Oh no Angel has that look on her face, does anyone have the feeling that her boyfriends may just beat the shit out of us by the end of the night"

"No I won't allow that to happen but what if" she went into detail about what they could do, each nodding their head, it would be fun to see the older men break character and publically show their love for their little Angel.

All hugged her tight agreeing to do what she asked , as they walked into the club Angel firmly between them.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark and Glenn had already gone into the club, both watching the door for Angel, where the hell was she, it should have only taken them 10 minutes to get here and that was 20 minutes ago. Hearing a commotion near the door, they looked over , as the gang came through, there she was smack bang in the middle, with Chris stuck to one side of her and Kyle to the other. None of them had seen the men yet , so they went to the bar to grab some drinks.

"Yes madam what can I get you?"

"Ten beers please" she routed for her purse as the bartender stopped her "No miss I believe these are paid for by the gentlemen over there" Looking over she saw her men, neither looking to happy, so they were later than they said so fucking what. Saluting the guys with the beers she had a bet with the gang who could finish the beer first and get on the dance floor. Angel and Josh made quick work of theirs, and were out of the floor before the others had a chance.

"They look pissed sweetheart are you sure you want to test them tonight" pulling Josh closer to her as if she was about to kiss him, her eyes drifted to Mark's. His green eyes were burning with anger, his hand almost breaking the bottle he held. Glancing towards Glenn he looked as though he wanted to tear Joss another ass hole. Yes they were angry, how far would they allow her to go before they made it clear to everyone she was theirs.

"It's ok Josh I need to see where I stand with them" shit he didn't like this one bit and was glad that Chris, Paul and Kyle had now joined them, Angel danced close with each and everyone, her moves getting more x rated by the minute. Her body was between Kyle and Chris as she moved her hips with theirs. To Mark and Glenn it looked a lot worse than it was, Paul and Josh had joined the owners and witnessed firsthand how controlled both were, if Angel had been either one of theirs, they would have her in their arms by now. Not mark and Glenn, they were patient, waited it out, Glenn held back as always, he hated hurting their little one, Mark had had enough. Slamming his bottle down he stormed on the dance floor, taking Angel from the two men, straight into his arms. Holding her close to him, as he danced, making it look as innocent as he could

"Why do it darlin"

"To push you" her arms went around his neck as her body moved closer to his, feeling his reaction, yes he wanted her and he wanted her now. She had done this to him and he wanted release.

"Well you have now what do we do about it" reaching her hand down, she stoked his throbbing cock, through his pants. Moving her hand back to his neck again ,as if she hadn't done anything.

"Angel please darlin not here ok" ignoring him she pulled his face to hers, putting her lips on his, Mark was lost at the first touch, pulling her tighter to him he kissed her senseless, he couldn't help it, she was theirs and no one should touch her. His hands in her hair he yanked her head back sucking on her neck aching to fuck her where she stood. His teeth nipped as his mouth sucked, marking her as she wanted, showing everyone who she belonged to.

"They know Mark" his head came up quickly, what, how oh god, seeing the questions in his eyes, she traced his brow.

"They know about you me and Glenn, and they are ok with it see" turning his head to the gang he saw the lads smiling, the little bitch had worked him, broken his control.

"Well guess I don't need to hide this any more" pulling her legs round his waist, he kissed her deeper, aching to push her against the nearest wall. Walking with her to the rest of the gang

"Sorry lad's Angel needs reminding who she belongs to, Glenn sort out the bar bill make sure the rest of the night is covered for them" Angel tried to get down, she had got more than the reaction she wanted Mark was holding his emotions under tight control, he would blow.

"STOP WRIGGLING YOU PUSHED THIS YOU GET THE CONSEQUNCES NOW BE NICE AND SAY BYE"

The lads actually felt sorry for her, she had pushed the men this time too much, but she was theirs and they knew damn well they wouldn't do anything to hurt her too much. Glenn came back thanking the guys for coming told them to put the drinks on the tab behind the bar, he turned to Angel

"Little one how many times do I have to tell you before you learn, Paul here's the keys to the camp open up on Monday none of us will be there, I think we have a little rebel we need to punish, see you guys later and don't worry she will be safe with us" watching them leave, the guys were glad they weren't in her shoes.

"Darlin what on earth did you think you were playing at?" Mark asked as he walked them both to the truck, his hands on her bare back, feeling her soft skin. She loved the feel of his warm hands, looking over his shoulder she could see Glenn waiting for her reply.

"I wanted you both to lay claim to me and you did" she smiled as they both understood now as to why she had done it.

"Darlin all you had to do was ask" he let her slide down his body as he pushed her against the truck door, his lips meeting hers.

"I think our baby needs convincing how much we do own her, hey Mark a night of loving Angel by both of us" her body shivered a that ,as she pulled Glenn to her kissing him. as deeply as she kissed Mark, climbing in the truck aching to be back home with them, to climb in their big bed and have them take her.

Both men helped her inside as they undressed her, Mark wanted her to keep her shoes on just so he could feel them against his back, it was something he wanted to try with her. Guiding her to the bed, they stripped off, Angel loved the view seeing them both hard and ready for her, their cocks leaking juices from the tip. Using her finger she beckoned them both to her, as they stood at the foot of the bed, she took each man's cock in her hands. Guiding them to her mouth as she first took in Glenn's , then after sucking him for awhile, she took Mark's in, whilst her hand rubbed Glenn's. Both men had had enough they ached to take her, had done from the minute she walked downstairs earlier on in the evening. Mark removed his cock from her mouth as he pushed her down on the bed, his mouth attacking her lips as her legs went around his waist. She dug her heels in his back making him arch against her. Glenn waited he loved watching his lovers, as they fucked, seeing their bodies move together, as Mark turned her he picked her up ensuring her head was between his legs. He had not done this move since he was in the ring, she sucked his cock as he slipped his tongue deep between her folds, making her cum. Glenn had moved behind her and was enjoying playing with her anus, licking as well as siding his finger in and out, she was in heaven, each time they made love it was different. Both men took her to the heights, how could she not love them.

They each made love to her that night, no hurt, no pain, just tenderness. It was on her fifth orgasm with both men inside her that she told them she loved them, that they owned her body and soul. It brought both men to release, hearing their little Angel say that, as all three collapsed on the bed, finally sated for the time being , they pulled her tight in to their arms, letting her curl up against them as sleep threatened to take her.

Mark smoothed his finger down her face as Glenn rubbed her back

"I love you darlin too"

"Baby I love you too"

Snuggling into their protective arms she let sleep overtake her, happy she was loved, as the men watched over her, it was strange to them as they had never fallen for the same woman,

"Mark is this going to work?"

"Why do you ask little bro, have I ever let you down before" Glenn shook his head, it was all new to them both, the relationship still so fragile.

"Trust me brother, we have found the one, she is strong enough to take us both on, to love us both for who we are, and hopefully if we are lucky we may have a little one running around , I love you both so much Glenn so damn much"

"I love you too Mark" both kissing each other as Angel slept.

Three months later and all was going well, the gang knew wherever one of the threesome were, the others were always close by, they never flaunted their love in front of the staff, but there were stolen looks, caress's and whispers. Sometimes all it took was a touch from Angel to one of the men, and she was told she needed taking in hand and to report to the office immediately, where one or both of them proceeded to fuck her senseless. The company was thriving, so for the first time in years the camp advertised for new marshalls, which in turn would prove fatal for Angel.

It was midweek and the leaves were falling as the weather turned colder, Angel hadn't been feeling too good, achy and sick. Rushing to the toilet she threw up, shakily getting to her feet she wiped her mouth with a tissue. This wasn't good she felt like shit, her whole body felt different and she was scared, walking to the shop she grab a bottled water, praying that she could keep it down. No damn luck, she thanked god the base camp wasn't opened up to the public as yet, running to the toilets her hand covering her mouth, she made it just in time, emptying the whole contents of her stomach. She rested her head against the cool wall, holding her stomach, tears running down her face.

Josh had seen her run and went to find Mark, as Glenn had gone off site to get the guns.

"Mark, MARK Where the hell are you? Mark" he located him in the gun zone

"Josh what the hell is all that screaming for"

"It's Angel, she isn't good mate I think she needs you" Mark took off in a run, their little one had been fine this morning, running to the toilets he found her hugging the toilet bowl.

"Darlin, oh little one what's wrong" he crouched beside her, feeling how cold her skin was, turning her face to his she looked so sacred as tears ran down her eyes.

"I don't know, oh god Mark I don't know" gently taking her hands away from the toilet, he pulled her up and into his large arms, carrying her bridle style to the truck.

"Guys I'm taking Angel to the hospital, when Glenn gets here let him know. Paul you're in charge we will be back as soon as we can" Looking down at Angel she had fallen asleep in his arms, placing her in the truck he headed to A&E.

"Well Mr Calaway I have had a look at our patient and it seems Angel is 7 weeks pregnant, her body is adjusting to the baby, yet I am worried about this fever she has. Along with the exhaustion, her body is letting her sleep at the moment, Has she been overdoing it?"

Yes Mark thought with working and both of us sharing her each night it was no wonder she was so damn tired, but no way would he say that

"Yes she was been working hard to get the company up and running, we work long hours" wow their little Angel was pregnant, it was both of theirs, he didn't care who hit the spot first, that child belonged to all three of them.

"What I suggest is you take her home make sure she rests' no work for at least two weeks, and when she does it is light duties at least until she gets through her first trimester. If you don't' mind waiting I will book a scan in for 3 days times just to check all is ok" Mark nodded his head buzzing, wow their little Angel was pregnant, watching her sleep, he looked at her really looked at her, she didn't look old enough to be a mum. He hoped she was happy about this, hearing the door open he looked up to see Glenn rush in as of the hounds of hell were on his tail.

"Mark where is she, what is wrong, is she ok" Mark smiled, she was more than ok she was fucking wonderful

"Brother she is fine exhausted and very much pregnant"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you for all your reviews and support on this story, so glad you enjoyed my first one with the brothers of destruction. This is the last chapter hope you enjoy itxx**

Glenn almost dropped to his knees their little one was pregnant, looking at Mark he could see the happiness in his face, the exact same emotions he was feeling. The most important thing now, how did Angel feel about it, seeing her stirring, they would find out soon enough

"Mark, Glenn what am I doing in here. Oh god is everything ok" both men came and sat on the bed, oh shit was she ok. Mark held her hand in his it looked so small, she would look beautiful as she grew with their child. Glenn let his finger trail down her face taking in her beauty, she would be a wonderful mother.

"Darlin, you have a fever and exhaustion, I think we have been pushing you too hard, with work then us, not once have you had a restful night, these last few weeks. That will all change, we have been asked by the doctor to keep you off work for two weeks then light duties, we should have been more patient with you, yet not once did you turn us away, you always meet us thrust for thrust," he smirked at that. Signing with relief thank god she was ok, then her whole world stopped at Glenn's next words.

"Baby you are seven weeks pregnant" both men waited, dreading how she would react. Fuck, what did they think, how did they feel were they happy, removing her hand from Mark's she laid it against her belly. A little miracle was inside her and both these wonderful men were the father, there was no doubt in her mind they both were, in didn't matter which one got her pregnant, to her it was still both.

Glenn and Mark were getting worried, she hadn't said anything just kept rubbing her belly.

"Wow, so you two are going to be a daddy then, oh god a baby guys, we are going to have a fucking baby" tears spilling from her eyes, as both men held her to him.

"Are you happy baby?"

"Yes god of course yes, David never wanted children, I'm going to be a mum" smiling at her two lovers she could see the happiness in their eyes. Her hands going to each of their cheeks

"And you my darlings, are you happy, do you like the fact that I carry your child inside me" both men turned their cheeks into her soft hands, it was the most intimate moment they had all shared,

" Yes darlin we are over the moon, we both love you very much Angel, so very much. I'm going to find the doctor see if we can take you home, look after you there"

"I love you two both of you, and now we have something special to celebrate our union"

Leaving Glenn and Angel he went to grab the doctor, within an hour they had her in the truck with the scan booked. All was going fine, a couple of months passed Angel had gone through her first trimester, and now had a wonderful surprise for both of them, she had been for a scan and had the picture to show them. The guys had just interviewed the new recruits and were busy booking them in for a training day. Angel showed up as a surprise for her men, as she had not told them were she had been that morning, just that she wanted a few hours of peace time.

She noticed the new group, especially two of the younger girls who seemed to be hanging on both Mark and Glenn's every word, hiding behind them she listened in.

"How old do you think that bald one is, I bet he is younger than the other"

"Yeah I think they said they were brothers, I wouldn't mind them together" Angel snorted, hoping they didn't hear her, oh she loved this.

"Well neither have rings on so they can't be married, I'm sure that guy over there is it Kyle said they had a girlfriend, but that must mean only one of them, I'm sure whilst they are here we can see if they are up for fun" Angel really wanted to tell them as if, her men would ever look at these two kids and they were. Who the hell wore heels to a bloody paintball camp, it was full of mud, though saying that these girls most probably had mud between their damn ears. Neither seem to have a brain cell between them, they wouldn't be any good working here. It needed people with drive, like the rest of the gang, who worked there.

"I'm thinking of making a play for Glenn I bet he's a gentle giant looks like he can handle a woman in bed" Angel almost burst out laughing she really needed to be careful they didn't hear her, Glenn a gentle giant yes outside of bed, but hell he would rip that girl apart. Neither men were gentle at times with her, their passion could leave some serious marks on all their bodies. Angel had teased them a few weeks back, the results left her in bed for two days, she had been sore but well sated. Of course both men strutted for the rest of the bloody week. Moving a little closer, as the sound system had been turned on, she tried to listen in

"Why not, I'm certainly up for trying it on with Mark, wow I bet he's an animal in bed" well she could certainly tell them that both men were animals in bed and she loved them for it.

Both girls noticed Angel and looked down at her with a sneer, at first Angel had to think what had she done, then she looked at her clothes. Ok combat pants, hoodie and boots, weren't the height of fashion, it was the work clothes for here.

"Yes do you want something?" The taller one asked, yeah to punch your lights out little girl Angel thought better of actually voicing it.

"No, no just listening in on you two talking about the men on stage, I have to agree they are good looking"

"Yes they are we've decided that by the end of the day they will be ours, that man over there said one had a girlfriend"

"Oh wouldn't that stop you"

"Oh no after all why would they turn us down" why indeed Angel thought, pity you don't know them like I do.

"Well I hope you get them, might try myself"

"You, yeah right as if, they need a woman, not a little girl, you are certainly not dressed, and my god your pregnant why would they want you" the look of disgusted they threw Angel had he stepping back, no they certainly didn't need these types of girls working here.

"Well sweetheart I would advised them not to take on two bitches like you" Angel went to walk off

"OY WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING BITCHES, YOU GET BACK HERE"

Glenn and Mark had finished on stage, the group seemed a good lot, but they needed to talk with the gang first get their feedback, jumping off the stage, they heard the shouting.

"What the hell Glenn you see anything"

"No"

"Kyle, Josh head over towards the shouting we will be there in a few minutes"

Angel continued walking, stupid idiots, she headed towards the drinks needing some water, as she got there one of them grabbed her arm turning her to face them.

"I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION?"

"Well if you didn't sound like a fog horn honey I would have answered, by the way has your mother never told you not to upset a pregnant woman now go away"

"You ok sweetheart, what's going on?" Kyle and Josh had got to her fast.

"Yes no problem, these two seem to have the issues about what I said, about them"

"ISSUES, YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU THREATENED TO TELL THOSE MEN THAT WE WOULDN'T BE ANY GOOD FOR THE JOB"

"Well you wouldn't"

" How the fuck do you know, what are you a wanna be man dressed like that" Angel looked at them coldly her eyes flashing daggers, Kyle and Josh knew that look so well, thank god Mark and Glenn were coming towards them

"Then the biggest joke of all you say you're going to make a play for one of them hell honey they are way out of your league" the other said

A t this Kyle and Josh stepped back, the shit was about to hit the fan. Angel pissed was one thing, hormonal Angel, was something neither would get involved in. The only ones capable of handling her when she was on edge were her men, both now approaching.

"Honey take your false looks, made up face, and little high heels and trot back to the field you came from" Josh laughed hell he couldn't help it, these girls had been a fucking pain since they got here. Had Angel been here first thing she would have tossed them both out of base camp.

"HOW DARE YOU" one made a step towards her, hand raised

"Now, now Ladies what's going on here?" Pulling the girls hand down Mark waited, why would anyone want to go for their baby.

"This, thing, this wanna be man, says we are no good for the camp, Hell we would bring in more men with our good looks"

"Did either of you girls actually read the letter we sent, the one that said combat pants, hoodie and boots, Now see this what was it you called her, yes wanna be man dressed as asked. You two however have come as if it were a fashion show"

"Oh that's because they wanted to get your attention, think they said something about you being animals in bed and they wanted you both, was there anything else girls" Mark could see Angel calming down, whatever had been said before, seeing her partners had brought her temper down, he wanted to just take her in his arms. Glenn saw the tension leave her body thank god, she didn't need this stress, the girls however seemed to be all out to punch her, even though she was pregnant, they needed to bring this argument to an end quickly.

"You little bitch, how dare you listen in on our conversation" Mark's eyebrow went up, so that was why their Angel was all het up, hell neither of them would touch these two things.

"Well I couldn't help hearing it, and then I did comment that I hope you get them, you never know sleeping with them may get you the job" Glenn could see the laughter in her eyes, she had to keep pushing, see what they would do, she was having second thought about these girls. She was actually impressed how they stood their ground, it looked like they could make good marshalls after all.

The camp needed people who didn't take any shit, and these two weren't especially when they had four men around them, two of them ready to go for their throats should they make a move for her.

"Listen, girls, drop the shitty attitude, I apologise if I did upset you, I'm bloody hormonal, hell even these two behind me yes Josh and Kyle you two, are too damn scared when I get like this, They tend to leave me to those two, " she pointed to Glenn and Mark "only ones who can control me when I am like this" Angel put her hand out as friendship, she was actually starting to like these two, and it would be nice to have other women on the camp

"I'm Angel, I work here and I'm afraid the two big guys you want to take on, are very much taken and yes girls they are animals in bed, hence why I am like this"

After their shocked reaction, they both let their guard down and actually smiled.

"hey we are sorry, I'm Cat this is Charlotte, Charlie for short, and hell woman you are damn lucky" moving closer to Angel she whispered in her ear asking if there were any other nice men on the site.

"Tell you what girls, if the owners don't mind and you can dress in the right gear, it would be good if you can start up next week, I like the way you stand up for yourselves, and I would love to train you both up, before I leave to have these two"

"TWO, damn baby, when the hell did that happen" Angel hadn't meant to let it out like that

"Dunno Glenn sweetheart, maybe both your little soldiers decided they would get me pregnant, sorry guys it was meant to be a surprise, I went to get the scan this morning, got the pictures." Yes her men were anxious to see them, turning to Cat and Charlotte, she wanted to say goodbye,

It's great meeting you girls are we on for next week" both nodded, watching the two men follower her like lambs

"Hey Josh are they always that protective of her" Charlie shouted

"That and worse, they are all protective of each other, hell if we had half the love they had between them we would be damn lucky, hey do you fancy a drink, can tell you about the camp"

"Sure that would be great, can I bring Cat"

"Sure I will bring some of the gang get you use to them, welcome on board, I will just grab the keys and what not and you can follow us down"

Mark and Glenn were still shocked over what Angel had said, following her into the office they let her sit down.

"Two darlin, wow didn't expect that, is it too soon to find out? Oh wow two"

Passing a picture to each of them she could see both got the answer to Mark's question, she had been able to find out as she was almost 22 weeks along.

"Oh god Angel, I can't believe it one of each" pulling her out of the chair the men held her tight. Neither could believe how damn lucky they were. To think they had come over to the UK, divorced and bitter, not knowing anything about the company they had brought, not knowing anyone. How different a few months could make, they had a wonderful partner, who loved them both for who they were, who could keep up with them in bed and out. They had made new friends and a thriving business.

When the men had left the US they were retired wrestlers, both felt washed up and to their little Angel, they were owners to a successful paintball centre, as well as becoming fathers for the first time. They always said she was their Angel she had rescued them, she was a blessing that neither thought they would get, but someone had looked down on them and allowed this wonderful women to be theirs, to carry their children. Yes life was damn good, locking the door to the centre, they all walked to the truck happy that at last things were going to be ok, both men glad they had become "The New Owners" of DF.


End file.
